Forgive me
by Tragedyluver
Summary: Betrayel, broken hearts, ressurected pain, and tragedy. A new threat plagues the city. Yugi tries to keep it under wraps but the stress is finally tearing at friendships. A Ceo stuck in the middle and a broken hearted Yugi. This could be the end...
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Wuz up? I hope you enjoy this story. It's been running through my head for forever and so now that I have the ability to write it down thought I'd share. -

A/N The Yugi I'm talking about is little Yugi not Yami Yugi…I'd say that if I was. Also little Yugi is not so…. little, I guess you could say. Think of him Yami height and looks…just not Yami…. get it? Oh well just read and enjoy!!

**Chapter One: The Nightmare**

Kaiba raced up the stone steps, his heart beating rapidly in his ears. The rain lashed at his back soaking completely through his white trench coat. He was nearly there. Gazing up he could see them. Yugi stood to the left and about two yards away another man dressed in red robes. The two had been dueling, harshly to the looks of it.

Kaiba could see Yugi trembling not from fear, but from pain and fatigue. Lacerations covered his chest and arms, a few on his legs and one on his right cheek. Blood mixed with the rainwater dripping into a dark red puddle on the hard, stone ground.

The other man wasn't in as bad as shape, well visibly seen anyways. Pain marred his face but no wounds could be seen present. Blood stained his clothes but from what could not be identified. He trembled as well but unlike Yugi, he trembled in fear. Absolute terror filled his limbs, but his eyes held what looked like…reassurance?

Running faster Kaiba heard the bumming voice of Yugi. "It's over Veni, and you know it. Now save us both the trouble and give up! I really don't want to have to kill you."

"You can't kill me! I will not surrender!" Veni's raspy voice roared.

"There's nothing you can do. You have no monsters and it's my turn! Why not save your pain?" Yugi asked tired and confused. The opponent laughed like a madman.

"You cannot kill me! No! You cannot kill me!! I am invincible!" Both Kaiba and Yugi looked with a stunned expression at the man, he as so sure he was not going to die. Closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose Yugi let out a sigh. It was obvious he didn't want to do this.

"Fine. So be it." Lifting his arm Yugi announced his attack. "Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!"

On command the Dark Magician leaped into the air and waved his staff above his head. A loud boom was heard as a large black ball of light leaped from the monster's hand and landed directly on top of Veni. The man's screams pierced the air as the darkness ate away at his skin. A billow of smoke surrounded the defeated duelist erasing his tormented body from sight.

"Yugi!" Kaiba cried still running up the steps. Yugi just stood there, stoic. "Yugi, we need to go! Something bad is going to happen!"

"It already has." Yugi whispered. Kaiba peered at him confused.

"You've won let's go!" But Yugi was motionless as if frozen in place.

Suddenly, the Earth shook, dropping Kaiba to his knees. The rain beat harder and the clouds began to swirl overhead. The steps Kaiba stood on cracked, sharp edges of stone erupted from the ground. Opening his mouth to call to Yugi again he stopped short. The voice that filled the air sounded like it came form the devil himself.

"I WILL NOT DIE!!" The smoke bellowed. No, the man inside the smoke! But that was impossible! The man should have died. There was absolutely no way he could have survived!

"Yugi, get out of there!" Kaiba yelled frantically. He struggled to get to his feet but was knocked down again due to another tremor. But still Yugi did not move. "Yugi! What are you waiting for?"

With out warning, a figure emerged from the smoke. It was Veni! His clothes were shredded and singed but his body… there was not a single wound on his body! An evil grin plastered the man's face.

"I…will…not…DIE!!" Taking a step forward he dashed at Yugi! Kaiba realizing the predicament somehow found his footing and raced up the steps once again. It was too late. The evil man grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt and thrust the pointed dagger through his stomach. Blood spurted from Yugi's mouth and wound as he let out a cry of pain. Kaiba gasped in shock and froze in place. The man thrust harder forcing the blade deeper and then yanked it out. Yugi let out a small wheeze and fell to the floor motionless.

"YUGI!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meh…. I wrote this all in one shot I think my eyes are gonna pop out of my head…. ohp there goes one…. Yeah anyways hope you all enjoyed. Trust me this one will get better (Beware of second chapter it may be a little boring.) Please review! Ideas, corrections, and thoughts are all greatly appreciated. :D

Hope you all have a good night! Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya all. Thanks for reading this fic. I promise it will get better starting next chapter. This one is a little boring. Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing and sending such nice reviews:D I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any of the characters…..bummer…. and yet life moves on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 2: Broken Heart**

"Yugi!" Kaiba awoke with a jolt. Sweat dripped down his face and his fists clenched the sheets in terror. The beeping of his alarm clock echoed in his still bedroom. What a horrible dream. It was the fact that if felt so real that had terrified him. And Kaiba's not so easily frightened. Shaking his head and gathering his wits he suddenly realized the alarm was going off.

"Crap." He muttered throwing off the bed sheet. He hustled about his room gathering his clothes, then headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water on hot to ease his trembling limbs (which he blamed from the cold.) he continued to mull over the nightmare. He remembered watching Yugi. His look was always detached, not the normal innocent glint you saw daily. Even in the most dire situations Yugi had an air of innocents about him. He almost thought it was Yami in the nightmare, but he noted the eyes were purple like Yugi's and his hair didn't have that extra blond bolt. He remembered calling to him. He remembered the way he just stood there seemingly oblivious to the danger. He remembered the earth shaking, the rain, the stone steps leading to the two duelists, the robed man, the way the knife cut through Yugi's stomach and his pain filled expression, the way Yugi fell to the ground in a heap! Trembling again he turned the water hotter.

"What a bunch of crap." He stated, somehow finding comfort in his own voice. "I'm trembling like a two year old who thinks there's a monster in the closet. It was just a dream." Feeling reassured he continued to get ready for his last semester of high school.

An hour later Kaiba arrived at Domino high school. The nightmare had long been pushed to the back of his mind only slightly letting its presence be known. Stepping swiftly through the front doors he made his way down the lighted hallway until he reached his first period classroom, Social studies. Opening the door he made his way to his desk not at all surprised that he was the first one in the room. Whipping out his leather bound book and flipping it open he began to read waiting for the classroom to finally fill up.

Twenty minutes went by and the classroom was quickly filled with students. Kaiba attempted to block out the noise but he was being slightly side tracked. At least fifteen of the twenty-three students had arrived and were chatting amongst themselves, but none of them were, Yugi. Secretively behind his book he monitored the door watching as each one of his classmates entered. Then, about ten minutes later, he noticed Wheeler enter, but…he was alone. Where were the rest of his geeky friends? Where was Yugi?

Kaiba watched silently as Joey sat down in one of the seats directly two rows to the right from where he himself sat. Studying closely Kaiba noticed a thoughtful almost disturbed look on the mutt's face. Not realizing he had been staring he nearly paled when Joey turned his head and caught Kaiba's eye. Quickly gathering himself Kaiba sent his usual icy glare, he wasn't surprised when Joey sent one back. But as Kaiba turned his attention back to his book he couldn't help but note that Wheeler's glare was a little half-hearted.

There were only three minutes left until school officially started and still there was no sign of, Yugi. Shifting slightly Kaiba attempted to busy himself with something else. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out his PDA. Flipping through his files he hardly noticed the classroom door open. Snapping his head up, all too quickly, he drew in a breath. It was Yugi. Yugi was no longer the little boy everyone remembered. He had finally hit a growth spurt and was now average height. His body also had trimmed out considerably. He looked just like Yami except for his eye color, the extra blonde spike, and his skin was white instead of tan.

Yugi walked in silently, his face hidden behind blonde bangs. Nobody but Kaiba and Wheeler had noticed his sneaky entrance. Out of the corner of his eye Kaiba saw Joey bow his head and stare at the desk his face contorted in anger and what looked like shame. Walking straight passed without even so much as a glance, Yugi found the seat in the farthest corner of the classroom and sat. Confused, Kaiba dared to turn his head and peer at his rival. Yugi's blonde bangs shielded his eyes, but the rest of his face was completely emotionless. What was going on?

The bell rang, class had started.

No longer concerning himself with the whereabouts of Yugi, Kaiba continued his morning without any problems. The issue that had happened earlier still ran through his mind, but he paid little attention to it deciding it was none of his business.

Lunch, followed by fourth and fifth period went by in a flash. It was coming to the end of sixth period when Kaiba's curiosity of the morning issue had resurfaced. The bell rang and the students immediately filled the halls and rushed out of the building. Kaiba had always preferred to stay behind so he could avoid the traffic and the feeling of stupid people surrounding him. As he had been packing up he noticed Yugi had stayed behind as well. (They shared the same class.) He was just sitting there staring off into space seemingly oblivious to the fact the final bell had rung.

"You know you can go home." Kaiba announced in a monotone voice. Yugi jumped from being shaken from his revelry.

"Oh." Was all he said. Lifting his pack Yugi exited through the door once again not giving the CEO any attention. Giving the boy a questioning look he caught a flash of blonde hair behind the wall in the hallway.

'Seems as if Joey had been waiting.' Kaiba thought to himself. Gathering his book and his brief case Kaiba gave one last look about the room. There on the floor beneath where Yugi had sat lay a history book. Grumbling to himself Kaiba lifted it up. He wasn't one to usually do nice things but this would at least give him a reason to have a word with, Yugi.

Exiting the classroom Kaiba took off at a steady pace in the direction he thought he had seen Yugi and the mutt go. Rounding the corner to another hall he discovered the janitor mopping up a recent pop spill.

"Hey, did you see a short, spiky haired kid and a blonde guy walk through here?" Kaiba asked.

"Who wants to know? I see a lot of spiky haired students and blondes." The janitor replied gruffly.

"Just recently. I need to return them this book." Kaiba replied grumpily waving the book slightly.

"I think they went up to the roof." The janitor said slopping his mop back into the water bucket. With not even a 'thank you' Kaiba headed toward the stairs that led him to the roof.

Reaching the top step he was about to open the door when he heard voices.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" This voice was obviously Yugi's even though it didn't have its normal cheerfulness to it. It sounded tired and hollow.

"Well, you see I…" Kaiba concluded this voice to be Wheeler's due to the accent. Gently grabbing the doorknob Kaiba silently pushed the door open. To his satisfaction it didn't make a sound. Slipping through he gently let the door shut. Hiding behind the wall he peered at the two friends that were leaning against the fence guard. "I don't know how to say this, Yug'."

"Just spit it out, Wheeler." Yugi replied rather hottily. Kaiba was surprised at Yugi's reaction and it seemed that Joey was as well. Yugi never called Wheeler by his last name. Joey stared at Yugi for a moment a bit stunned.

"I…man." Joey turned his head away in frustration. He was battling with something, but Kaiba didn't know what. Yugi heaved a heavy sigh and let his features sag a bit.

"Joey, I understand I already know what you're going to say." Yugi spoke calmly.

"What? How did you know?" Joey asked, perplexed.

"Because I've only been told the same thing by Tea and Tristan." Yugi snapped. This was so unlike him. He was always the one to keep the smile on his face and a calm appearance. What happened?

"They already talked to you?" Joey asked confused.

"Yeah, this morning. I told you I understand so you don't need to tell me anything." Yugi said. His face was completely emotionless.

"Well I think I do." Joey retorted. "It ain't fair for me to walk out on ya without giving you my reasons!"

"And what would those reasons be?" Yugi asked calmly, an angry glint in his eye. "Is it because like Tristan, you're continuously feeling threatened? Could it be because you wish you had a _normal_ life? Or could it be because you're still pissed about, Yami?" He stared Joey in the face mockingly, Joey stared back like an ashamed puppy dog. "Which is it? Or is it all three?"

"I…Yug' bud you're a good person but Tea's right…" Joey was having a hard time speaking.

"So Tea's the one who started this. Since when did you follow what other people told you?" Yugi asked. His voice was still calm but the angry glint grew brighter.

"I'm not doing what she…this is my own doing!" Joey growled angrily.

"Then what are your reasons? What are they really?" Yugi asked. The calmness in his voice was unnerving to both Kaiba and Joey. Didn't he understand what was going on? Joey's fists clenched in anger. He couldn't understand why Yugi was acting like this. No. That was a lie. Of course he knew why he was acting like this. He just wasn't used to it. He lifted his head back up and looked back at Yugi. He could clearly see the challenge in his eyes, piercing through his heart. For some reason this angered him further.

"Alls you ever done was bring trouble! Since the very first time I met you I haven't had a single normal day! And you know what? I'm tired of it!" Joey exploded. Yugi stood there expressionless. "It seems like every time I turn around there's some bad guy threatening to take over the world or some nutcase bent on kidnapping one of us! It's ridiculous!!" Joey was in an uproar now and he was growing angrier by the fact that Yugi didn't even seem flinch. Didn't he understand what Joey was saying? "It's your fault that we've all nearly been killed at least a dozen times! It's your fault that I've had nightmares for the last six months!" Joey was now pissed! He wanted to tick Yugi off but nothing seemed to be working! Why wasn't he upset? There wasn't a single emotion on his face. "AND IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THE PHARAOH IS DEAD!!!!!"

That struck home with Yugi causing a pain filled expression to cross his face. Joey found the trigger. Recovering Yugi gave Joey such a glare, that if looks could kill Joey would have been dead a thousand times over! Joey stepped back in shock. He didn't realize Yugi was capable of doing that! Maybe he had gone to far.

"Drop dead, Wheeler." Yugi said flatly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Joey sneered back. He couldn't help himself he was on a roll.

"Shut the hell up and spit out your point!" Yugi seethed.

"We're no longer friends! I want nothing to do with you anymore! Neither does Tea or Tristan! We want you out of our lives!!"

"I'd be happy to oblige!" Yugi roared back. Joey stood there in shock. He hadn't expected Yugi to say something like that. He thought maybe he'd back down and apologize or beg for them not to leave, but to agree!?

"You don't seem too shocked about all this." Joey remarked. Yugi laughed. Not the normal cheery laugh they were used to him giving, but a 'are you really that stupid?' kind.

"Do you honestly think I'm that naïve? I may be innocent Wheeler, but I'm not stupid. I have more brains than you care to give me! You don't want to be friends, then we wont be friends. I get it! I had to listen to three pathetic speeches by all three of you! I don't think it can be more clear!"

"So just like that you agree?"

"No, I don't agree! But I understand." Yugi cried angrily. The truth was he really didn't understand what he did wrong. If he remembered correctly they all volunteered to help. He hadn't been expecting this sort of outburst by any of them. It was literally tearing him apart, but he refused to show it.

"Fine, then I'm outta here." Joey stated and with that he lifted his bag and headed to the door. Kaiba fearing he'd be caught quickly grabbed the door handle opened it, then shut it hard. Stepping out from behind the wall he stepped forward acting surprised. "What the hell do you want, Kaiba?"

"Just came to return a book, mutt." Kaiba glared back.

"Whatever." Joey stepped passed and swiftly stomped down the stairs letting the door slam behind him. Turning around he faced Yugi.

"You know you're not very good at hiding." Yugi spoke quietly leaning his back against the fence. Kaiba mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to get caught. He should have just stayed behind the door.

"I came to return your history book." Kaiba stated pretending not to be affected.

"Thank you." Yugi said quietly. Kaiba handed him the book, but he didn't retreat.

"So what was that all about?" he questioned. Gaud, he was feeling nosey today.

"I really have no idea." Was the flat remark. Yugi shoved the book into his bag and let out a small sigh.

"You don't seem to affected by it." Yugi gave a weak smile.

"Life moves on." He said quietly. It was clear that Yugi was trying to hide behind a cheerful expression, but he was failing miserably. Kaiba watched him a moment longer. This entire day was full of strange things. First the nightmare and then the break up of the group of friends that everyone thought was impossible. And they all had to do with Yugi. "Maybe, they're right. Maybe, it is for the best."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked calmly. He'd never really talked to Yugi just one on one before. There were always either his friends around or he was talking to the spirit.

"You have to admit there always seems to be some kind of trouble wherever I go. No matter how much I try to hide it." He mumbled the last part.

"You're hiding something." It wasn't a question it was a full out statement.

"Darn right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." Yugi grinned changing his mood quickly. Kaiba had to give him credit. He really could lighten the mood in a single sentence.

"I suppose not." Kaiba smirked. He felt comfortable around Yugi. He never felt judged and Yugi never despised him for being who he was….he accepted him. He was treated like everyone else. Somehow he felt grateful. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Maybe later." Yugi let his body slide to the floor. Resting his head against the fence he closed his eyes trying to relieve the headache he had acquired from the fight. Kaiba looked at him worriedly.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Nope." Was the simple reply.

"How about you let me take you home." Kaiba said kneeling down next to Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes and stared at Kaiba in surprise.

"Thanks, but I have to go to the hospital." Yugi replied. Yugi immediately clamped his mouth shut. He didn't mean to tell him that.

"Then let me take you to the hospital. Your really are in no condition to be walking."

"How's that?"

"You are under emotional stress. You might end up waking in front of a car if your not careful." Kaiba stated with a…gentle smile! This really was a weird day. Yugi smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Just don't get used to it." Kaiba smirked. Yugi let out a small chuckle. Standing up the two made their way to Kaiba's car. And from there they headed to the hospital.

The car ride was quiet. Every now and then Kaiba would glance at Yugi who would be staring silently out the window with a somber look on his face. A few times Kaiba saw him close his eyes and grimace. The fight really had affected him. A few moments later Kaiba decided to break the silence.

"So what's at the hospital?" Kaiba asked quietly. Yugi shook his head from his thoughts and gave him a small, small smile.

"My grandfather." He replied. Kaiba looked at him questioningly urging him to continue. "He had a stroke about a week ago. I've tried to stay with him as much as possible, but they say that going to school would help with the stress and help keep his condition out of my thoughts."

"Who's they?" Kaiba asked.

"The doctors."

"Hm. Is he going to survive?" Kaiba questioned. It took awhile for Yugi to answer. He probably hadn't yet come to terms with it.

"They're giving him till the end of this month." He answered meekly. The end of the month was only three days away. The two men fell silent once more until they reached the hospital.

Upon arrival the two men stepped out of the car and entered the sliding doors to the hospital. Kaiba followed as Yugi led the way to his grandfather's hospital room. When they reached the third level after taking an elevator Yugi led down a dimly lit corridor. Halfway down the hall he stopped at a door. A nurse walked out of the room.

"I suggest you only stay for a small while." The nurse spoke gently. Yugi nodded his head. Composing himself he entered the room. Kaiba stood under the doorframe and watched silently as Yugi sat quietly upon the seat nearest to the bed and gripped his grandfather's frail hand.

"Hey, Grandpa." Yugi whispered gently. Kaiba bowed his head. It wasn't his right to watch these two, but he couldn't help but fell obliged to at least say sorry after what he had done to Yugi's grandfather. The old man looked so frail. You could tell he was at his end. A heart monitor beeped irregularly and the respirator hummed silently as it breathed air into the dying body. But although at his end his expression was peaceful.

Yugi sat there rubbing his thumb over the smooth flesh of his grandfather's hand. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he willed them back. It wasn't time to cry yet. He just sat there not knowing what to say. This was all the family he had left. This was the only _person_ he had left, unless suddenly Kaiba was willing to become friends, but today he was probably just feeling sorry. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kaiba standing beneath the doorframe patiently. Suddenly feeling guilty for letting the CEO drag him around he decided it was time to go. Stroking his grandfather's white hair he planted a small kiss on his forehead and stood from the chair.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered. Turning to Kaiba he smiled. Nodding his head Kaiba led Yugi back to his car.

Once again the car ride was silent. Around twenty minutes later they reached the Kame Game shop. Yugi opened the door and stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride Kaiba and sorry for dragging you to the hospital."

"I wouldn't have offered if I thought it was going to waste my time." Kaiba replied back. Yugi nodded his head.

"Well, thanks." Yugi said shutting the door.

"Yugi," Kaiba called. Yugi stopped . "Be careful."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi smiled. And with that he shut the door and headed into the empty game store. Kaiba zoomed off toward his mansion.

As Kaiba drove away he couldn't help worry. Yugi looked like he was under so much stress. It just didn't seem natural for someone like him. Bah, what was he thinking? All that seemed to be on his mind was Yugi. That's not normal. Yugi was his rival and by God he was not going to fall into the friendship trap. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if the man was going to be all right on his own.

/You're going soft, Seto Kaiba./ the little voice in his head spoke.

'I just felt like being nice is all.' Kaiba replied.

/You felt bad for him./

'I still owed him from Battle City.' Kaiba thought back defensively.

/Liar. You never would have admitted that before. /

'Shut up you don't exist.' Kaiba scolded his mind. 'This will probably all blow over by tomorrow anyway.'

After quieting his mind Kaiba drove back to his home where he continued to think about Yugi all through the rest of the day and later on into the night.

Yugi shut the door to the house with a soft click. The day had been too much. Locking the door he stumbled up the stairs. Into his bedroom he went where he shut and locked that door as well. Flopping himself down onto his bed he curled himself up into a tight ball. Tears flowed down his cheeks in torrents. He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. The only other people he had, had finally left him and soon the only family he had left was going to leave him as well. Why? Why now?

The only reason he hadn't broke down on the roof after Joey had left was because of Kaiba. And the only reason he hadn't broke down at the hospital was also because of Kaiba. He felt so weak. Ever since Yami had died his life had been spiraling out of control. He was afraid that soon he wasn't going to be able to handle it anymore.

Yugi began to sob bitterly into his sleeves. He wanted the pain to stop. He didn't really care what stopped it he just wanted it to stop! His body was racked with sobs until finally he cried himself to sleep even though it was only 4:30.

Alone in the house he lay tormented with nightmares. Suddenly jolted from his sleep he heard the phone ringing. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was 11:30 pm. Racing out of his room he grabbed the phone.

Nobody heard the phone drop or the lonely cry that filled the empty house.

The next day Kaiba sat at his desk reading his book as usual before school started. By the time the bell rang he noticed Yugi had not come. Nor had the mutt. Feeling uncomfortable he shifted in his seat. 'They're probably trying to avoid each other.' He thought.

First period, then second, followed by third, fourth, fifth, and then finally sixth. Yugi never showed up, Suddenly worried Kaiba quickly gathered his belongings and before the bell could ring for the second time he was out the door. Nearly running to his car he jumped in and headed straight for the Kame Game shop.

He barely had the car turned off when leaped out of the vehicle. Racing to the front of the building he nearly burst down the door. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he gently, but firmly, grasped the knob and turned. It was locked.

Flustered he took a step back. He didn't know why but his heart raced like he had just run a marathon. Would Yugi really do something like that? Clenching his fist he banged three times upon the door. When no answer came he pounded again, harder. About ready to bust down the door he reached his fist up one last time, but stopped when he heard feet shuffling.

He dropped his hand when the click of a lock was heard. Barely waiting for the door to budge Kaiba pushed it open and came face to face with a surprised, Yugi.

"Yugi! I was worried sick!" Kaiba stated realizing he sounded like a worried mother. He shut the door behind him. "Yugi?"

"I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper. Kaiba looked at him in horror.

"Yugi, what happened?" Kaiba asked gently. Yugi's head was bowed and his limbs were trembling. His hair was in a mess and his face was streaked with tearstains.

"He died, my grandfather." Yugi's voice cracked. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd make it to school."

"Don't say sorry. I was just worried." Kaiba gripped Yugi's shoulders. Yugi bit his lip and shut his eyes trying to stop the tears. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "When did he die?"

"L-last night around 11:00." Yugi stuttered out. Yugi never stuttered! Throwing aside his cold attitude and his business like manner Kaiba embraced Yugi in a tight hug. He felt Yugi tense momentarily in surprise, but then he allowed himself to relax.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba soothed. He could feel Yugi's body trembling.

Pushing away slightly Yugi wiped a tear that had escaped his eye and gave Kaiba a weak smile. "You shouldn't worry yourself about me." He said trying to lighten the mood. Kaiba wasn't going to let that happen.

"And why not?" Kaiba demanded.

"You have other things to worry about. "

"And right now your what I'm worrying about." Kaiba sighed. "Yugi…"

"I'll be fine." Yugi said. He had to swallow another lump.

"No, Yugi, you're not going to be fine." Yugi didn't answer. Turning his face away Yugi stared at the floor sadly. Placing his hand on Yugi's arm Kaiba led the small man upstairs.

He led Yugi to the couch and forced him to sit. Kneeling in front of him Kaiba gently reached up and grabbed Yugi's chin turning it so they were facing each other.

"Do you have any family members?" Kaiba asked softly. His deep voice made Yugi relax. Yugi shook his head no.

"He was the last." Yugi stated. Kaiba stared at him wide eyed. He didn't know that. He never really thought about why Yugi lived with his grandfather, but now he knew the truth. Kaiba raised himself up and sat on the cushion beside Yugi. Draping an arm about the smaller man Kaiba pulled him into another hug. Yugi didn't resist. Kaiba figured he probably wasn't completely comprehending what was going on.

Holding the boy close Kaiba rested his chin on top of Yugi's head. Yugi couldn't stop trembling. He was desperately trying not to sob. Kaiba held him tighter.

"Shh." Kaiba soothed tenderly. You'd think he would find this awkward but Kaiba often had to do this with his younger brother, Mokuba. Mokuba! He should probably call him to let him know he was probably going to be late. But… he could do that later. Gently he stroked Yugi's bangs.

The two sat there quietly for a long period of time. Day finally turned to dusk. Yugi had fallen asleep and Kaiba followed soon after still hugging the other tightly in his strong arms. This was the beginning of something nobody had ever expected. And little did they know the trials that were to be faced would test this new bond to its limit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh dear lord somebody shoot me. This chapter was terrible. I'm sorry it was all over the place but I had to find a way to get rid of Yugi's friends (they play a big part later on) and get him together with Kaiba. Oh my poor defesless brain…Next chapter I swear will be more interesting! I hope…..if it's not then send me a bad email or something I don't know…..I wrote this all at one time again!! I think my brain turned to mush and my butt turned to a pancake. Oh well….PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't care what you say anything would be nice. Even a flame wouldn't kill me. Might actually make me right better who knows.

Once again sorry about the chap. It was rushed. Anyways, all of you have a good night :D

TOOTLES!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! Yay! I admit I was a little out there when I wrote this one but I couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy. Read and Reviewing would be nice.

Special thanks to YamiTenshi03 for jogging my brain. Even the smallest things can help. SO thank you very much!!

Also thanks to all my other reviewers for…well…reviewing! And such nice reviews too. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Enjoy!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Forgive me Chap. 3**

Yugi sprinted through the darkness as fast as his legs would carry him. Looking back he could see two horrifying red beady eyes. A low growl erupted around him. Running faster he attempted to get away. He had no idea where he was headed but he just wanted to escape those eyes! Turning around the eyes were gone. Suddenly, a giant snakehead appeared in front of him. Hissing it bared its teeth. Yugi yelled in fright and quickly changed directions. The snake whipped out it's tail and stopped him.

"Go away!" Yugi screamed at the monstrous snake.

"It's your fault, you worthless child!" the snake hissed. "You caused everything!"

"Get away from me!" Yugi yelled frightened.

"You will pay you pathetic little runt!" the snake cried. Opening its large jaws it launched its head towards Yugi preparing to gulp him down. Yugi closed his eyes readying himself for the pain.

"NO!" A voice cried. Yugi opened his eyes in time to see the snake rear it's head back in pain as hundreds of little pink bunnies kicked at it's face. "GO PINK BUNNIES!! DESTROY THIS VIAL CREATURE!"

The bunnies kicked and bit like savage little fur balls. The snake hissed in pain and tossed its head back and forth desperately trying to shake off the fluffy pink cottontails. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and with a heave the owner leaped into the air carrying Yugi with him. Landing back on the ground out of the snakes trap Yugi turned to see his rescuer. He nearly fainted when he saw Kaiba standing in front of him with a pink bunny sitting upon his shoulder.

"K-Kaiba?" Yugi stammered. Kaiba looked down with a triumphant smirk.

"Do not worry small one my pink bunnies are here to save you!" Kaiba spoke proudly. Yugi turned to see the snake fall to the ground as the little pink bunnies consumed its body. The snake made a low gurgling sound, quivered, and then was still. The bunnies leaped off the corpse and formed in two orderly lines.

"VICTORY!" They yelled in unison thrusting their right paws in the air.

"Victory!" Kaiba cried back. Yugi watched in perplexity as the bunnies locked arms and began to sing.

_"Little bunny foo foo I don't like your attitude! Pickin' up the field mice and boppin' 'em on the head!" _Leaping around they shook their tails and twitched their whiskers laughing and singing like little children.

"I'm confused." Yugi stated. "And…disturbed."

"Don't worry we'll always be here to protect you." Kaiba promised gently. Yugi looked up at the man sadly. Closing his eyes he shook his head and let out a small, depressed sigh.

"That's what my friends had said." Yugi replied solemnly. The bunnies suddenly screamed as a large tail swiped across the ground sending them flying. Their body's splatted on invisible walls leaving only blotches of blood and tuffs of fur. Yugi gasped and turned his head to see Kaiba was gone. The snake lifted its head and let out an angry hiss.

"You pathetic worm! You will die!" The snake roared. Yugi stepped back and tripped falling on his back. He watched in horror as the snake lunged toward his body. "It's your fault!"

"I didn't do it!" Yugi cried out. He suddenly felt himself fall and with a thud he landed on the soft carpet.

"Holy…Yugi are you alright?" Yugi shook his head disoriented. When he looked up he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kaiba. Kaiba bent down and pulled Yugi up to a sitting position. "Sorry, my phone went off. Are you alright?" Kaiba asked slightly concerned.

"I'm f-fine just confused." Yugi replied shakily. Kaiba looked at the boy a moment longer then peering down at his coat he grabbed his still ringing cell phone.

"What." Kaiba answered harshly.

Yugi shook his head again and looked around. Why was he in the living room? Where'd the sun go? Why was Kaiba…Was he just sleeping on Kaiba?! Yugi paled considerably as the thought crossed his mind. Shaking his head he searched for the time. Glancing around he spied the clock on the far wall. One in the morning! Where'd the time go?

Rubbing his temples he recalled little bits of what happened last night. A flood of pain and sorrow engulfed his heart as he remembered. Swallowing hard he attempted to clear the lump that appeared abruptly in his throat. Glancing up he watched the CEO snap his phone shut. His expression was mixed with annoyance and anger. Immediately feeling guilty Yugi jumped to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Kaiba. I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Yugi apologized frantically. Kaiba looked at him shocked and confused.

"Yugi, there's nothing to apologize about. I just forgot to call, Mokuba." Kaiba replied calmly. He eyed Yugi warily as the boy took a shaky breath. "Are you sure you're alright? You're looking rather pale."

"I-I'm fine." Yugi stammered. He blushed when Kaiba touched his forehead.

"You're pretty warm." Kaiba stated.

"I'll be fine." Yugi replied his voice stronger. "You really should get home to your brother."

"I should but I'm not too keen on leaving you by yourself."

"Don't worry about me." Yugi smiled. "I'll be just fine." Kaiba eyed Yugi cautiously. Yugi smiled again and led the CEO to the front door. Reaching for the doorknob Yugi was surprised when Kaiba stopped him by gently grasping his hand. Yugi cast the man a confused look.

"I don't want you to go to school tomorrow." Kaiba stated quietly. Yugi blinked confused. He was feeling a bit uneasy at how Kaiba was treating him. Why wasn't he yelling? He's supposed to be yelling. He never speaks quietly Yugi glanced around trying to make sure Kaiba was actually talking to him and not something else. Kaiba sighed and grasped Yugi's shoulders forcing the two to lock eyes. "Yugi, you're too upset to be doing anything right now."

"I'm fine." Yugi replied quietly dropping his gaze to the floor. Kaiba growled at Yugi's stubbornness.

"Damn it no your not, Yugi! Your friends just kicked you to the curb and you just lost you're only family! How the hell does that make you fine?" Kaiba questioned in frustration. Yugi flinched at Kaiba's statement.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba apologized gruffly.

"It's fine, I'm fine. You should go home." He reached for the door again but Kaiba stopped him this time by putting his entire body in the way.

Yugi stared at Kaiba confused. "Listen to me, Yugi. Do me one thing and I'll leave you alone."

"Alright." Yugi agreed.

"I don't want you to go to school tomorrow or possibly even the next day." Yugi opened his mouth to protest but Kaiba held up his finger to stop him. "Do yourself a favor and just stand back for awhile. Catch your bearings. Understand?" Yugi nodded. Opening the door Kaiba stepped out and with a last glance he smiled. Yugi, shocked but grateful, smiled back. As the CEO entered his car and zoomed off Yugi quietly shut the door.

For the next few weeks Yugi was seen very little. Kaiba would check up on him every now and then after school but as for everyone else they were clueless. Two weeks after the incident Yugi began showing up to school. Sometimes he would stay all day others maybe one or two periods. As the month dragged on he began showing up less and less until he finally stopped coming at all. He officially dropped out on the final day of the month never graduating at Domino High.

At first Joey and the other two friends hardly cared with Yugi's absents. They had each told him they wanted him out of their lives so they figured he was probably trying to give them and himself some space. But one day during the first period of school Joey began to feel uneasy. A new student was presented to the class and when given her assigned seat she was given Yugi's empty chair. When one of the other students had commented that the seat belonged to Yugi. The teacher shrugged her shoulders and replied he probably wasn't coming back. Feeling nervous and guilty Joey related the information to his friends. They both shrugged their shoulders and said he might have transferred. Still not feeling satisfied he did the most daring thing he'd ever done in his life. He confronted Kaiba.

"Kaiba." Joey called one day after school. The classroom was empty except for the two men. Kaiba ignored the other teen and continued to read his book. "I need to ask you something."

"Don't pester me, mutt." Kaiba answered coldly flipping a page.

"I want to know what's going on with, Yugi. Why hasn't he been showing up for school?"

"You can answer that question on your own." Kaiba stated flatly.

"Then what's he doing? We know you talk to him."

"He's gone. Got up and left Domino for good." Kaiba replied smoothly.

"Where?" Joey asked stunned. "He hasn't even finished high school. He's still got one more year!"

"It's not important to him anymore. He decided he had enough so he packed up and left."

"But…what about his grandfather?"

"His grandfather's dead." Kaiba snorted. Then smirking: "The very same night you ended your two's friendship."

"W-What do you mean? When was the old man sick?"

"Shows how much you actually paid attention, mutt. The three of you paraded around saying you were his best friends and then turn around and stab him in the back." Kaiba laughed mockingly. "I'd like to say I warned him about the dog you really are!" Joey glared in anger.

"You don't know anything that happened!" Joey shot back.

"Well you did such a wonderful job on the roof I thought I heard everything." Kaiba smirked sarcastically.

"You heard?" Joey questioned shocked. "You _sneak_!!

"I wouldn't say it was sneaking. You were so loud I could have heard you all the way to my mansion!" Joey stood there simmering for a few moments. Taking a breath he tried to calm his mind and his shaking limbs.

"So he just left? Just like that?" Joey spoke a little calmer than before.

"What did you expect?" Kaiba asked smirking. "A goodbye? You really did him a number. The guy's gone off to find better things to do with his life. Get over it."

That's exactly what Joey and everyone else, including Kaiba, did. The year went by and Yugi was soon just a small memory and pang in the corner of their hearts. Nobody heard or saw him again for the next two years. He lost contact with everyone and had stopped dueling in tournaments leaving everyone questioning if the kid was even still alive.

Two years, 3 months later)

The rain poured heavily outside. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed emptying the streets of every person except the few daring. The storeowner was about to close up his shop when a single customer dressed in black walked into the small game store. Stepping up to the counter the owner welcomed him with a hearty smile.

"How can I help you?" The owner questioned brightly. The man was soaked nearly to the bone but he smiled back none-the-less.

"Are you still taking duelists for this next tournament?" The stranger asked, his rich voice booming across the room.

"This is the final night. What is your name?" The owner asked pulling up the duelist sign ups on the screen of his computer.

"Yugi Mutou." The stranger replied. The owner nearly fell back in shock.

"Y-You're finally returning?" He asked incredulously.

"I have some business to take care of." Yugi replied darkly.

Three days later) (A/N this probably should be another chapter but eh I'll give you bonus it's already written.)

"Sir, there's a man down here to meet you." The secretary announced over the phone.

"Tell him to get lost unless he has an appointment." Kaiba replied coldly. He didn't have time for this. The new tournament was coming up and he needed all the time he could get to make sure everything was in proper order.

"He says his name is Yugi Mutou." Kaiba nearly fell out of his chair in shock. "Shall I get rid of him?"

"No you idiot! Let him in." Kaiba yelled angrily. His head spun with questions. Why had he suddenly come back? Gripping his desk he waited. A soft knock rapped on the office door. "Come in." Kaiba replied hiding the anxiety he was feeling behind a cold mask. The door opened to reveal a skinny white male with tri colored hair.

"Remember me?" Yugi questioned smirking. Kaiba stared at the man in shock. Yugi gently shut the door behind him and stood there waiting.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Kaiba roared as the shock finally passed. He leaped to his feet nearly knocking his chair over in the process.

"Around." Yugi replied smoothly. Kaiba glared at him. He couldn't figure out if he was relieved, angry, or both. Yugi couldn't help but smile at Kaiba's frustration. "How's life?"

"What?!" Kaiba flopped back onto his seat. "You might as well sit because I have a feeling your not going to be leaving anytime soon." Yugi smiled and sat on a leather chair. Kaiba gazed at the boy in wonder. Everything about him seemed different. His eyes no longer held their innocent glow but a much darker tone. His body was still thin but he had toned out quite a bit. His arms were strong and firm along with his legs and mid section. His face was straighter and chiseled. He was positively stunning. Wait! Discard the last comment! Yugi gracefully crossed his legs and folded his arms waiting for Kaiba to stop staring.

"Once again, how's life?" Yugi asked. Kaiba noted the man's voice was rich and deep. It had regained its strength since the last time the two talked.

"The same as always." Kaiba replied. He folded his hands and gently rested his head upon them in a thinking gesture. "What about you?" he questioned. Yugi just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's livin'." He replied. "I've just sort of hopped around between cities."

"Then what brings you back to Domino?" Kaiba questioned.

"What? I can't just pop in to say hi?"

"Not without a reason." Kaiba smirked. Yugi dropped his head and smiled lightly.

"Partially curiosity, partially a certain tournament, and partially…" Yugi trailed off not sure if he wanted to finish his statement.

"What?"

"I doubt it, but do you remember back on the roof after Joey and I got in that fight I told you I was hiding something?"

"More like I figured it out, but vaguely yes."

"Sort o' has something to do with that."

"You still aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Not a chance." Yugi grinned. Kaiba chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"So what made you suddenly want to join the tournament?"

"Curiosity once again and perhaps a little bit of payback."

"Against Joey?" Kaiba questioned. Yugi smirked and let his eyes darken. Kaiba was surprised by the look.

"Some of it him, but there are some other people you don't know. I've got some new tricks up my sleeve and I think it's time I finally test them out." Yugi replied darkly.

"You've been out for quite a while what makes you think you've still got what it takes?"

"There are other ways to duel outside of a tournament. And let's just say I've had a lot of time on my hands to do so." Kaiba shifted uneasily as Yugi's mood took on a darker side. But it abruptly changed when Yugi smiled and let out a small chuckle. "How's Mokuba?"

"Good. He's all excited because he gets to have a little more responsibility with this new tournament." Kaiba replied he was shocked by the sudden change of mood.

"He should be a lot bigger now."

"He's still shorter than me." Kaiba smirked humorously. Suddenly, the door to the office flew open.

"Seto! Guess what, guess what!" Mokuba cried with enthusiasm.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"It's Yugi! He's joining the tournament!" Mokuba replied jumping up and down.

"You don't say!" Kaiba spoke mocking shock. He winked at Yugi who was trying to stifle a laugh in the corner.

"It's really him! He's been gone for two whole entire years and now he suddenly decided to come back!

"Well now, that is an excitement."

"Isn't that cool, Seto!!"

"It really is, but I already knew that he signed up."

"What! How?" Mokuba questioned perplexed.

"Well you see I've already talked to him." Kaiba replied, trying to stifle a laugh of his own.

"Where? When? What are you laughing about?" Mokuba cried throwing his hands in the air. Both Kaiba and Yugi couldn't hold it anymore they both burst into laughter. Mokuba turned around in confusion at the sound of another person's voice. He leaped into the air in shock. "Good Lord, it's Yugi!!"

"Hi, Mokuba." Yugi spoke laughing. Mokuba glared at the two men as they got their laughs under control.

"Ha, ha very funny." Mokuba pouted.

"That was entertaining." Kaiba chuckled. Mokuba couldn't glare any longer as he saw the two men smile. Excitement and joy immediately replaced his anger and embarrassment.

"Yugi! How've you been? We've missed you!" he cried running over to his long lost friend. Yugi stiffened in shock as the boy embraced him in a tight bear hug.

"Just peachy. How about you?" Yugi replied patting the boy nervously on the head. Kaiba watched in wonder. Yugi normally would have given the boy a hug in return but right now he looked utterly uncomfortable.

"Mokuba, you're going to crush his ribs if you're not careful." Kaiba spoke smugly. Mokuba leaped off the man and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Yugi, I was just excited." Mokuba apologized.

"That's okay. How've you been?" Yugi asked smiling brightly.

"Absolutely great! Seto's letting me do a whole lot this tournament!" Mokuba replied excitedly.

"That's great!" Yugi exclaimed. "You've grown up quite a lot!" Mokuba smiled brightly at Yugi's compliment. Peering at Kaiba he smiled and held the documents he had run in with to his chest.

"I'll leave you two to finish your conversation." Mokuba said bowing slightly. Yugi and Kaiba both smiled as they watched the boy take off out the door.

"It's nice to see familiar faces again." Yugi muttered to himself. Sighing he stood up. "I should be off I've already taken enough of your time."

"That's alright I wasn't really busy." Kaiba lied. Why did he just lie? He was busier than hell at the moment! But for some reason seeing Yugi again alive and well did something to calm Kaiba's nerves.

"It was nice to see you again, Kaiba." Yugi smiled. "I guess I'll see you at the tournament."

"You'll see me around but I won't be dueling." Kaiba replied.

"Oh, darn." Yugi dropped his head disappointed. "I was really looking forward to that." Standing there a moment he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I'll live. Maybe you an I can duel some other time."

"I'll hold you to it." Kaiba smirked. Yugi nodded and headed toward the door. "Yugi, hold on." Yugi stopped and looked back a little worried at Kaiba's tone. "Are you alright now?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"The last time I talked to you, you were standing on your last limb." Kaiba replied concerned. Yugi looked to the floor as he tried to come up with an answer. Kaiba noticed the pain filled expression flash across the man's face. When Yugi looked up his mouth smiled but his eyes held a sort of loneliness.

"To tell you the truth, Kaiba. I'll never truly get over that day, but as you can see I've got my two feet back." Kaiba smiled feeling reassured. Yugi nodded his head and opened the door. "See ya later, Kaiba." Kaiba smirked as the door shut and the man left.

Three days later the tournament was ready to start. Duelists lined the streets ready for the opening ceremony. This tournament was to be just like Battle City.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I should have kept going but I didn't. Sorry. It was probably a bad place to stop. But oh well. Yugi's gonna get a little bit of revenge on this up coming chapter. He may seem happy now but oh…pain is going to ensue!! I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!

-Tragedyluver


	4. Chapter 4

Ahoy my readers!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. My internet had been down for nearly two months. It drove me crazy! I felt so deprived. But anyways about this chapter, it sounds like it's going to be one of those dueling tournament fics but it ain't. I can't write duels. And I don't like too. But bare with me for the next chap or two.

I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Forgive me Chap. 4: The return of the king

"Joey, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Tea called placing her hands on her hips.

"Hold on two seconds!" Joey replied shoving the piece of toast in his mouth attempting to put his shoe on. Tea and Tristan shook their heads. They had come by Joey's apartment to pick him up. It was the day of the tournament and the ceremony was supposed to start in ten minutes. After successfully slipping his sneaker on and nearly choking on his toast Joey grabbed his deck of cards. "I'm ready."

"Bout time. You take longer than a girl." Tristan snickered.

"I do not. I just sort of slept in." Joey replied defensively.

"Can we go now?" Tea asked impatiently. Joey and Tristan nodded their heads and the three headed out the door.

With two minutes to spare the three reached the city square. Duelists were scattered around already picking out their first victim. Glancing around the three friends identified a few familiar faces and just as many unfamiliar. A tall blonde duelist suddenly caught Joey's eye.

"Yo, Mai!" Joey called waving his hand. Mai turned around slightly surprised, but when she laid her eyes on the three she smiled and strutted over.

"Well, well. Long time no see." She spoke with her sweet voice.

"How've you been?' Tea asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since the last tournament." Tristan put in.

"I've been doing fine." She replied shrugging her shoulders. Then looking at Joey she smirked. "Ready for me to kick your butt?"

"Hah, it'll never happen." Joey laughed placing his hands on his hips. "I'll defeat ya just like last time and take the tournament."

"Beat me maybe, but taking the tournament may be a little harder than you think." Mai replied somewhat seriously.

"What do you mean, Mai?" Tea asked curious.

"Yeah, come on. I smoked the last tournament." Joey boasted.

"That was because it was only for Domino City to participate in." Tristan replied. "There weren't as many players."

"Keep talking you hair obsessed freak!" Joey growled. Tristan and him wrestled, Joey trying to mess up the other's hair and Tristan trying to push him off.

"Is there a new player?" Tea asked ignoring the two boys. Mai shook her head no.

"He's definitely not new." She replied. "But I wonder if he still has the strength to even be a decent competitor considering he's been out for so long."

"Wait who is it?" Joey asked suddenly interested. He had succeeded in messing up Tristan's precious hair.

"Yugi's back."

"What!" The three cried in unison.

"Have you seen him?" Tristan asked.

"No," Mai said shaking her head. "But I've heard some rumors that he's been seen. There's been talk that he and some other unknown duelist have been hanging around."

"So he's most likely here now." Joey stated looking through the throng of people.

"I doubt he's any threat." Tea spoke darkly. She folded her arms and sort of glared at the crowd. "Like Mai said he's been out for a long time." Mai was surprised by Tea's mood change, but shrugged it off.

"I'm still curious to see how he does." She replied.

"I wonder why he's back." Joey spoke a little distantly. He could still remember their last conversation vividly in his head. He began to feel his guilt resurface. A man in a black suit suddenly stood on a large platform that had been put up in the center of the square. The duelists fell quiet and listened for the rules.

"Good morning duelists! I welcome you! It's now time to start the tournament. Many of you are familiar with the rules especially Battle City veterans, but for those of you who are new this will be slightly different. You each must win ten locater cards. These cards can only be acquired by winning a duel. You are prohibited to trade, sale, or otherwise give away these cards or you will be disqualified. This is a battle royal so choose your opponents wisely and good luck. When I pull this trigger," The man held up a gun and pointed it into the air. "Then it is time for the games to begin. You have until sundown of the second day. Ready," he pulled the trigger and the gun went off. "DUEL!" The crowd cheered and immediately started to find their opponents.

"Well, I'm off. I'll talk to you guys later assuming you make it into the finals." Mai smirked. She waved goodbye and took off in search of a duel. The three friends stood around for a moment.

"I guess it's time to start." Joey stated somewhat distantly. Tristan slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Yugi probably wont even make it into the next round. Just forget about him." Tristan spoke reassuringly. Joey nodded and smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Joey said excitedly pointing down the street. Tea and Tristan smiled and followed Joey happy that he wasn't fretting. But truthfully deep down inside he was feeling a bit afraid. What if he saw Yugi? What would he say? He had a feeling Yugi was going to make it all the way to the top no matter how long he'd been out of dueling. And he was pretty sure they were eventually going to meet up.

Yugi leaned against a tree somewhat hiding himself from the other duelists. He smirked when the gun sounded and the duelists began to take off. He scanned his eyes across the city square trying to locate a specific man.

"Are you ready?" A man next to Yugi spoke. He was dressed all in black leather. His hair was straight reaching just below his shoulders and was the color of dying coals.

"More than ever." Yugi smirked. "I guess I'll see you at the end, Arthur."

"Maybe, just be sure you're careful they haven't been playing fair lately." Arthur replied.

"I'll watch my back." Yugi walked off in search of his victim.

It was about three hours into the tournament and already Joey was exhausted. He had fought four duels already (winning each one of course) and was now resting on a bench. Tristan was sitting next to him drinking a soda; Tea had taken off a while ago after Joey asked her if she'd pick up Serenity. Joey sighed and stared up at the clouds. The thought of seeing Yugi again made him worried and slightly excited. Nobody knew what became of him after he left Domino. He wondered what the kid had been doing.

"Wanna go watch someone else's duel?" Tristan asked slurping up the last remnants of his pop.

"Sure, it'll give me a break." Joey replied standing up and stretching. The two stood up and walked around the streets in search of a good duel. They past a few that were of little interest and stopped to see the end of another. They walked for about fifteen minutes with they heard loud gasps up ahead. Jogging forward they were met with a crowd of people huddled around two duelists. They pushed their way through in attempt to see who it was. When they finally reached the front of the crowd they themselves gasped in shock. It was Yugi.

"So you're the King of Games, huh? Think you can suddenly come back and still have what it takes to even be referred to as a duelist? You're old news!" The opponent, whose name was John, cried.

"Well, then shut up and prove it." Yugi replied calmly. He was dressed in blue jeans with several holes and a black shirt with sleeves ripped off. A black armband wrapped around his left bicep and he wore his normal black collar around his neck. Joey and Tristan stared at him in disbelief. Something about him was entirely different.

"I'll squash you like a bug you punk!" John challenged.

"Then hurry up and do it so we can move on." A man from the crowd replied with a bored tone. Joey and Tristan turned to him and figured it must be that unknown duelist Mai was talking about. He had ashen gray hair and was wearing entirely black.

"You stay out of this!" John barked. "I'll go first! I play the black dragon and use the spell card summoning flames to increase his firepower. Then I'll play this card, which covers my dragon in a special suit of armor raising his defense and attack points by three hundred. He's now impervious to all magic effects. Finally I play one face down card." The crowed ooh'd and awed at the spectacle.

"John's got this duel in the bag, there's no way Yugi can top that." One of the spectators spoke. The people around him nodded. This duel was over before it even began.

"How's that for starters?" John boasted. Yugi wasn't even paying attention. He was staring somewhere off into space. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Are you gonna duel or just stare at the clouds?"

"Oh, you mean you're finally done." Yugi asked mockingly. John growled in anger.

"Yeah, I'm done and I just whipped out the biggest strategy you've ever seen!" He yelled.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked making the other duelist even angrier. The crowd laughed at how John was reacting.

"I just buffed up my dragon to 2800 points using two different spell cards! All your magic attacks wont work meaning half your cards are useless!" Yugi looked at him confused.

"That's it?" He questioned. John nearly exploded.

"Yes, that's it!!" Yugi smirked and shook his head. "What? What's so funny?"

"I was expecting something a little more challenging." Yugi replied.

"Oh, yeah? Well then show me what you got!"

"Very well." Yugi drew his card and smiled. He looked up at John, his eyes darkening. John shifted uneasily as he waited in anticipation. "You want a strategy? Then I'll give you one. I play the Black angel and use her special ability allowing me to play her sister card the White angel for only 1000 life points." Two angels appeared on the field one with black wings the other with white. "I then use this spell card pot of greed so I can draw two more cards. I now use Riageki to get rid of your black dragon." The black dragon disappeared. John stepped back in horror as he was left wide open. Then smiling he narrowed his eyes. He still had his trap card. "I then play this card which allows me to play one more monster. So I play Kuriboh."

"That little thing? You were on a role until you played that!" John scoffed.

"Then multiply." John paled. " I now place one card face down. So how's that for a strategy?" Yugi smirked dangerously. The crowed stared in disbelief. "Now, all my monsters attack his life points directly." The cute little fur balls rushed at the duelist along with the giant angels with their spears. John smiled and pressed the button to reveal his face down card.

"Well, I play a trap card which negates your attack." John replied happily.

"You think so, well I play mine as well which cancels out your trap card." Yugi smirked. The trap stopped and the monsters continued their attack. John yelped as the monsters surrounded his body. His life points immediately dropped to zero. "I believe you lose." Yugi replied as the monsters disappeared. John was lying on the ground unconscious. The crowd cheered for the Game King's victory. Yugi walked over and retrieved his prize. "Better luck next time." Then he and the ashen haired man began to walk away. Joey and Tristan stared after them wide eyed.

"That was amazing! He wiped out that guys life points in one turn!" A man said as he and another were walking away.

"Yeah, I've never seen such a strategy! It was so complex and…and like perfect!' The other replied. The crowd walked off still gabbing about the duel.

"Yugi really is back." Joey whispered.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's reached an all new level." Tristan replied shocked.

"Let's go talk to him!" Joey suddenly ran towards his old friend.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Tristan asked perplexed as he watched Yugi and the other duelist walk off somewhere in the distance. He grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him back.

"No come on! I want to see what he's up, too."

"Why?"

"Just come on!" Joey took off again and Tristan could do nothing but follow. "Yugi!"

"Oh no." Yugi whispered. His face paled as he recognized the voice.

"You know him?" Arthur questioned.

"Just keep walking, I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Hey, Yugi! I know you can hear me! Quit walking away!" Joey yelled. Tristan was following close behind. Yugi and Arthur stopped. Yugi turned around and glared dangerously at the two causing Joey to skid to a stop about a yard and a half away.

"What do you want?" Yugi growled. Joey opened his mouth to talk, but he really didn't have anything to say.

"What did you do to that poor guy?" Tristan suddenly barked. "The guy's out cold!"

"Well then I must have knocked him out." Yugi replied flatly. His voice was cold and harsh. Joey put a hand on Tristan's shoulder holding him back.

"Why have you come back?" Joey questioned.

"For my own reasons." Yugi replied. He turned around and began to walk off.

"Hey, hold on! I'm tryin' to talk to ya!" Joey yelled angrily he went to run after his ex-friend but the ashen haired man stepped in the way.

"Yugi, take off I'll handle this guy." Arthur replied.

"It would be my pleasure." Yugi answered and continued walking.

"Hey! You're not apart of this!" Tristan growled.

"We have business to take care of and we don't need you to get in the way." Arthur shot back darkly.

"You wanna bet! I'm gonna talk to him!" Joey yelled making his way around the man. He lunged after Yugi, but his body suddenly stopped in mid air. Yugi turned around again his eyes filled with anger.

"Back off Wheeler if you know what's good for you." Yugi seethed. There was something glowing underneath his shirt.

"What's going on?" Joey questioned confused.

"Stay away if you don't want to get hurt. There's more going on than you understand." Yugi replied quietly.

"Hey, let him go!" Tristan yelled. Arthur shot out his hand and blasted Tristan back a good yard.

"Tristan!" Joey cried. "You jerk what's gotten into you!"

"None of your business. Now stay away." Yugi replied sternly. Joey stared at him angrily, but he noticed a glint of fear cross Yugi's eyes. The object inside Yugi's shirt stopped glowing and Joey fell to the ground with a thud. He was then suddenly flung backwards but this time not from Yugi. "Arthur that's enough."

"I don't know if it is." Arthur replied darkly. "I still need four more locator cards."

"Arthur lets just…"

"Get back to your mission!" Arthur barked. Joey watched as Yugi slightly flinched. Mission? What was he talking about? "I'll take care of him you go find our target!" Yugi hesitated for a moment, but then nodded his head. He gave Joey a final glance and walked away.

"Who are you?" Joey questioned angrily.

"My name's Arthur." He replied. "And I challenge you to a duel." Joey slowly stood up. He glanced at Tristan who had been knocked unconscious and then back up at Arthur.

"You're on." Joey replied. Arthur smirked and activated his disk.

"Four locator cards."

"Fine. Then it'll only be two more to reach the finals." Joey activated his duel disk and stepped back readying himself. Arthur pulled an object out from underneath his shirt. It was a necklace with a diamond shaped pendant attached to the end. It started to glow with an eerie light. "What's that?"

"Just something to give this duel a little more edge." Arthur replied. "Yugi doesn't like to use it against normal duelists only on our target. But I don't care who I'm dueling. It never hurts to gain a little practice." The ground surrounding the two turned purple. Walls of the same color protruded from the ground and began to box them in. Memories of the shadow games crossed Joey's mind and he began to panic. "Let's duel."

Tristan groaned and opened his eyes slowly. What hit him? Sitting up he glanced around for Joey and the two men. "What the hell?" He was staring at the giant purple box. Standing up he walked over and examined it. "Joey?" He called. He cautiously touched his hand against its surface. It was cool and solid. Tristan pressed his ear against the purple wall and listened. Roars and screams were heard on the other side. He jumped back in fear. The first thought that came to his mind was the Shadow Games. "What have you done Yugi?"

"I haven't done anything." Yugi sighed. Tristan swirled around and found the man sitting in a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping watch." He replied. He was swinging his legs back and forth. Tristan growled angrily.

"What have you done?" Tristan shouted. "Where the hell is Joey?"

"I told you I haven't done anything and Joey…Joey's in there." Yugi pointed toward the purple box.

"What?!" Tristan ran to the wall and banged helplessly on the side calling Joey's name.

"There's nothing you can do until the duel is over." Yugi replied quietly. He was staring sadly at the object.

"How long have they been in there?" Tristan demanded.

"About half and hour." Yugi answered. "They'll be done here pretty soon."

"Are they going to be alright?"

"Depends on the victor." Yugi replied shrugging his shoulders. A coughing noise was heard to the side. The two men looked to their right to see a man with long brown hair leaning against the tree. "Kazuma!" The man looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey." The man coughed again and gripped the tree to support his body.

"Who the heck are you?" Tristan questioned angrily. The two ignored him as Yugi hopped out of the tree. He grasped the man by his shoulders and stared at him worriedly. Tristan could here them whispering, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Yugi glanced back at the purple swirling box and then back at Kazuma.

"Is Arthur in there?" The man asked weakly.

"Yeah, but he'll be fine." Yugi stated calmly. Gently he supported the man and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tristan yelled. "What about Joey?"

"He got himself into this mess he can get himself out!" Yugi barked back. Tristan watched as the two disappeared. He turned back to the duel and kicked the box frustrated.

'Crap!' He thought. 'Joey better make it out or I'm going to kill Yugi!'

Yugi set his friend down on the ground next to a wall in the alley. Kazuma was wheezing pretty badly. Yugi knelt beside him and touched his forehead.

"Did you take your pill this morning?"

"I'm all out." Kazuma replied smiling weakly.

"What! Why didn't you say something? I would have gone and refilled it yesterday!" Kazuma shook his head.

"We haven't eaten a decent meal in three weeks. There's no reason to waste the money on me."

"If I thought it was a waste to buy you your medication we never would have been in this situation." Yugi growled. "Give me your bottle."

"No."

"Kazuma…" Yugi spoke warningly. He held out his hand. Kazuma stared at it defeated. He reached into his coat pocket and took out his pill bottle and handed it to Yugi.

"I'm sorry."

"None of this is your fault. We'll refill your medication and if we win this tournament then there should be an extra few bucks in our pockets. There's nothing to worry about."

"But…you…Yugi you haven't…" Kazuma sighed. Tears brimmed his eyes. "It is all my fault, Yugi. If it weren't for me you never would have been stuck in this mess. You could have been living nicely with a family by now." Yugi smiled gently and touched his friend's shoulder gently.

"Maybe, but you would have been dead and I never would have made such a good friend." Yugi replied. Kazuma looked up and Yugi hugged him gently. "We're almost paid off. And once we are we'll get out of here. We'll take off and start all over again."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now lets finish off these duels, buy your medication, and get out of here."

"JOEY!" Tristan yelled again at the box. Still nothing happened. He was growing more and more concerned with each passing moment. What was he supposed to do? He growled and kicked at the box furiously again and again.

"Now what do we have here?" Tristan whirled around to see four men dressed in white robes with blue trimming.

"Who the hell are you?" Tristan growled suspiciously. The tallest of the men with long brown hair that reached to the middle of his back walked forward. He didn't answer, but stared curiously at the box.

"The games have begun." He spoke distantly. "Tell me who's in here?"

"A friend of mine and some guy named Arthur." Tristan replied still suspicious.

"I see. It seems as if our friends are here." The other two men laughed wickedly. "Surround the box."

"Hold on who the hell are you?" Tristan asked again leaping in front of the man.

"My apologies this must be strange to you. My name is Scry. These other two men are Felix and Hikaru. Don't worry we're not your enemies."

"Then tell me what going on and if my friend is going to be alright." Tristan demanded.

"It's a long story best to not be told in the open. As for your friend…only time will tell." Scry and the other two surrounded each side of the box. They stood there patiently waiting for it to fall.

"This man named 'Arthur' what does he look like?" Felix asked curiously. Felix was largely built with giant muscles that were clearly evident through his clothing. He had black hair and a black mustache.

"He was about this big," Tristan raised his hand to the approximate height of the man. "And he had ashen colored hair."

"Anything else?" Hikaru asked.

"There was something glowing underneath his shirt." Tristan replied. He noticed Scry smile.

"When the walls come down I want you to grab him." Scry ordered his comrades. "Remove the necklace and take him to head quarters."

"Yes, sir." The two replied in unison. Tristan stood there in complete confusion. What the hell was going on?

There was a low rumbling noise and the purple box shook. Voices suddenly could be heard from the inside and Tristan was relieved to make out Joey's. The box disappeared.

"That's what you get you scumbag!" Joey yelled shaking his fist. The other duelist was on his knees threatening to loose consciousness. The three men in white rushed forward and grabbed the fallen duelist by his shoulders. Arthur looked up and cried out. He struggled with all his might to get away. Hikaru reached down and snatched the necklace out from under the duelist's shirt and snapped it off. Felix knocked the man on his head and Arthur fell unconscious.

"Joey!" Tristan called. Joey turned around confused at the spectacle before him and was relieved to see Tristan awake.

"Yo, what da hell is goin' on?" Joey questioned confused.

"I have no idea." Tristan replied.

"Well, I'm impressed." Scry spoke. The struggling had stopped and Felix and Hikaru were holding Arthur up by his arms. "We've been after this criminal for months now and you finally caught him."

"Criminal? What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"He's part of a lowly society called the 'Shadow Guards' (AN Sorry for the cheesy names.) An awful society whose goal is to gain absolute power."

"How?" Tristan asked. It all sounded too much like the millennium items.

"With these." Hikaru held up the necklace that had been wrapped around Arthur's neck. Its glow was gone. It had a red diamond shaped rock on the end. "These rocks can give what ever power you desire and if you were to gain all fifteen you'd be invincible."

"Fifteen! You mean there's more of these?" Joey asked bewildered. He then remembered the glow from Yugi's shirt. He had one two. Was he one of the bad guys?

"Fortunately, we have eight but that still leaves seven that the other society has." Felix spoke.

"What society are you guys, then?" Tristan asked.

"We call ourselves the Purifiers." Scry replied proudly. (AN once again sorry for the cheesy names.)

"What do you guys do?" Joey questioned.

"Our goal is to gather all the necklaces and keep them from the evil side. We want these for the good of humanity unlike our rivals." Scry walked forward and took the necklace from Hikaru. He then presented it to Joey. Joey stared at him as if he were crazy. "Your impressive skill as a duelist and the capture of this man has gained my approval. Will you become a part of our team?"

"What? Hold on? I'm still confused!" Joey said jumping back.

"We are always looking for new recruits. The Shadow Guards have killed a number of our members already and we're afraid they might gain the upper hand. I'm begging you. Help us in our quest. Your skills are the best that I have seen in a long time."

Joey scratched his chin and looked at Tristan. A mound of thoughts went through his head. Should he accept? Yugi flashed through his mind. He had a hard time believing Yugi would join the wrong side, but the flinch of fear he had seen made him question if it was his choice at all. Maybe if he joined he could talk to Yugi again. Perhaps even regain their friendship.

"Alright, I'll join."

"What?" Tristan yelped.

"Good. Then here." Scry handed Joey the necklace. "Welcome to the team."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alrighty then. I know it sounds like it's going to be a dueling fic but it's not trust me. I just had to bring certain people together. Interesting stuff will happen I think next chapter. Not sure but stick with me! Please, death and revenge and possible gore will commence here shortly.

Hope you liked this chapter even with its cheesy names. Thank you for reading and Review if you have any comments. Good, bad, or even ideas are all very nice.

Thank you for reading!!!

-Tragedyluver


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then…Forgive me continues. I really thought nobody would like this story…guess I was wrong. This story has all the major points defined and written out in my notebook…it's the in between stuff that's proving a challenge. Heh. Anyways enjoy. Please Read and Review!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Forgive me Chap. 5: Suspicions 

Joey and Tristan walked along the dock in silence. Joey was fiddling with the necklace in his left hand staring at in intently. Tristan just glared ahead. He thought they were finally clear of trouble. Obviously he had been proven wrong.

"How long are you going to stare at that thing?" He asked slightly irritated. His head ached from their incident with Yugi and his mood was on the verge of exploding.

"I'm just thinking." Joey replied. "This all just seems like a bad dream."

"Then I say toss that thing in the ocean and never worry about it again." Tristan replied. Joey shook his head.

"I'm not thinking about all this weird magic stuff I'm thinking about…"

"Yugi."

"Yeah."

"Everywhere that guy goes he brings some trouble along. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"It's not his fault. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Still why the heck did you accept?" Tristan questioned bewildered.

"Because…I kind of miss, Yugi. Ever since he left I've wondered what he's been doing. If he was okay, where he was living, did he get a job or finish high school?"

"It's because you were feeling guilty. We all went through that spell, but eventually we got over it. He's not our friend anymore, Joey. You shouldn't worry about him."

"I guess it just never felt right. I think we should have at least given him a chance. We just sort of kicked him to the curb."

"Yeah, well he seems to be doing alright to me. It looks like he's got new friends." Tristan replied. He really didn't like this conversation.

"I don't know, Tristan. I mean you didn't see the look on his face. He looked frightened about something." Joey remembered seeing the flash of fear across Yugi's eyes. It was brief, but it had been there. And then when he flinched. Something was wrong. He just knew it.

"Who _cares?_ Like I said he's not our friend anymore. He can take care of himself." Tristan was desperately trying to drop the subject.

"Yeah, but still. Why would he join the evil side? I don't care if we're friends or not, but you and I both know he wouldn't do it unless he was threatened or he was forced. Yug's not like that." Joey was struck with shock as he realized he used Yugi's old nickname. Apparently Tristan hadn't noticed for he continued to talk.

"Well there is something called revenge. Did you think of that? Maybe, this is his way of getting back at us for what we did."

"Tristan! He's hanging out with criminals! What if he really is in trouble?!" Joey exploded.

"Well like he said to me when you were stuck in that box thing. He got himself into this mess he can get himself out!"

"What? I thought he left."

"No, when I woke up he was sitting in a tree. Then some guy named Kama Kazi or Kazuka or whatever came waltzing by and the two left." Tristan left the part out of the man sounding like he was going to keel over from lack of air. "Once again, it looks as if he's found new friends. He doesn't need us anymore."

Joey was silent for a moment. Maybe, Yugi had found new friends. But the memory of that flinch when Arthur had yelled at him wouldn't remove itself from Joey's mind. What friends would scare each other like that?

"I'm just worried is all." Joey replied. "What if we could mend our relationship back together, you know? Become friends again. I at least want to know why. Don't you? Maybe it is revenge, but what if it isn't? Wouldn't you at least feel a tiny bit bad if he wound up hurt or killed because we didn't help him?"

"Maybe. But I think it's foolish. You saw the way he talked to us when we confronted him."

"Well only because you lashed out at him like you did." Joey scratched his head and placed the necklace around his neck. "And besides, he wasn't the one to challenge me to a duel. It was that other guy Arthur."

"True. I wonder what they're going to do with him."

"I don't know. Maybe they'll send him to jail. They said he was a criminal, so who knows what crimes he's committed. I just hope..." Joey stopped as another realization hit him.

"What?"

"I just hope if they end up catching Yugi they don't hurt him. He wouldn't last in jail! He's too quiet and nice and…"

"Joey…"

"He's never done anything wrong! He couldn't…"

"Joey…"

"I would never forgive…"

"JOEY!"

"What!"

"Shut up! This whole issue has gotten you riled up! Have you forgotten why you're here? You still have two more cards to get if you want to reach the finals! Forget about the rest of this stuff and work towards that!" Joey was silent as Tristan took a few breaths to calm his nerves. Speaking in a quieter and calmer tone he added: "We can figure the rest of this out _after_ the tournament. Right now is not the time to worry. Okay?"

Joey nodded.

Tristan sighed and slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Finish the tournament, Joey. You can talk to Yugi during the finals. Now lets go get those last cards of yours."

"Yugi how many more cards do you need?" Kazuka questioned softly. Yugi had found a pharmacy and refilled the man's pill bottle. He's was feeling exceptionally better now that his cough was gone. The two were sitting on a bench in the park taking a break.

"Just one I think." He pulled out the locater cards and counted. "Yep, just one."

"What do you thinks happened to Arthur?"

"I don't know. He'll be fine. I don't think Joey would have gone all the way and killed him. Don't worry. We'll see him again."

"I'm not worried. I didn't like him very much anyways, but it's a little odd not to here from him."

"He's probably still searching for our target." Yugi replied distantly. Kazuma stared at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked touching the man's arm concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kazuma stared at him skeptically. "I'm just tired."

"Maybe, you should go take a nap before your next duel."

"No, if we don't finish today we may never finish." Yugi replied shaking his head. Kazuma nodded and leaned back on the wooden bench. Yugi dropped his head and stared at his hands. Kazuma could tell his mind was still on the encounter with his old friends. Yugi never liked to talk about what happened and the information he would give was still very limited.

"Maybe this tournament wasn't such a good idea. I mean with your old friends and all. We should tell the boss it was just too much."

"What? No!" Yugi exclaimed shaking his head. "I'm not going to give up just because of them. I want this paid off. We may not get another chance. If we win this tournament that'll leave us with less than a thousand dollars left to pay and then if I sell my deck we should be nearly complete. I know a few card collectors out there that have been dying to snatch a copy of a few cards."

"You can't do that! You're the greatest duelist that's ever lived. Those cards mean a lot to you."

"I can always start over." Yugi replied hushed. He then smiled brightly and chuckled. "It'll give me a new challenge. I can start collecting all over again and come up with an entirely new deck."

Kazuma bowed his head sadly and stared at the sidewalk. He never could understand how Yugi could find a positive in a deeply negative situation.

"Let's just see how much this tournament pays off. If we're lucky you wont have to sell your deck." Kazuma spoke.

"Yeah, I guess." Yugi replied.

They sat in silence for a time each lost in their own thoughts. Yugi dug at the dirt beneath his fingernails and tried to get his head on straight. The image of Joey and Arthur facing off in that box plagued his mind. He never wanted to join. He never wanted to be apart of this. He knew he had made a mistake the moment he committed himself, but looking back he could see no other options. They had already lost so many people, innocent or not. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Hey, Kazuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll be safe and won't get yourself into any trouble?" Kazuma turned to his friend surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Yugi sighed and rubbed his hands together warming them slightly. The wind had picked up and the temperature had slightly dropped.

"Just don't get yourself hurt or killed. Please." Yugi replied.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

The two sat there in silence for a while longer watching people hustle by or cars zoom past on the street. Kazuma glanced over at his companion and noticed a somber expression on his face. The run in with his past friends really had caused him a number. Kazuma leaned over and playfully nudged him with his elbow. Yugi turned and Kazuma smiled up at him with reassurance. This simple gesture caused Yugi to relax and smile back.

"Why don't we go and get that last locator card." Kazuma encouraged. Yugi smiled again and nodded his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired of playing games with you, Arthur." The man spoke.

Arthur sat huddled in a corner watching the man with fear. His body ached and his lungs burned from screaming. The tear streaks gracing his cheeks dried his skin making it itch and burn. The man walked closer and bent down before the trembling man. He flinched as the man grasped his neck roughly forcing him to lock eyes.

"You have one last chance. You can either choose option 'A' or we can continue with option 'B.' Which is it, Arthur?

"O-Option A." Arthur whimpered. He bowed his head in shame.

"A wise choice my friend." The man chuckled darkly. "Then get ready."

Kaiba stared at the screen before him with interest. The duelists were on a roll. But one in particular made the CEO smirk with delight. There were two days to gather all the locator cards and Yugi was already one away.

"You never disappoint me, Yugi." He muttered to himself.

He desperately wanted to be down there with him facing off with one another, letting the adrenaline rage through his veins allowing him to take out all his frustrations on the opponent's cards. It had been so long since he had dueled in a decent game. Not today maybe, but soon he would get his chance to face off his rival even if it's for the last time.

The door to his office swung open with Mokuba bouncing behind it.

"You know I'm working." Kaiba stated emotionlessly.

"I know. Staring at a T.V. screen is such hard work nowadays." Mokuba replied sarcastically. Kaiba had to let a smirk grace his lips at the reply.

"It's almost scary how much you've come to copy my attitude." Kaiba spoke chuckling lightly. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at the CEO playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking."

"So, what's up?"

"I got that information you were looking for and I pulled up all the background dueling history I could find on the duelists. Most of them are pretty normal a tournament here and there, but man Seto you should check out these guys. It's crazy. I think they'd even give Yugi a run for his money." Mokuba handed over a stack of files. Kaiba picked up the top one and gave it a run through.

"This one has dueled in over thirty tournaments! But…" Kaiba stared at it closely. He gave a snort as he read the rest of the info. "He's won half of them by default. He's no duelist as far as I'm concerned. He relies on intimidation and scare tactics."

Mokuba shrugged and pointed at the second file. "Read that guys. It's almost just as bad."

Kaiba set down the first folder and picked up the second. His eyes widened slightly as he read this man's profile. "These numbers are astronomical. Who the hell do these people think they are?" Kaiba slammed the file down on his desk in anger.

"That's what I thought?" Mokuba replied. He then added: "They could have hacked in to the data base to falsify their info. I mean you'd think you would have heard of these guys if they've been in so many tournaments, but I've never even seen their names mentioned."

"Nobody can hack into our system! It's nearly full proof!" Kaiba exploded angrily.

"The key word is 'nearly.' Rebecca did. Remember?" Kaiba glared at his little brother and leaned back in his chair. "They may not be true duelists, but they've got one heck of a hacker."

"Where's Yugi's profile?" Kaiba questioned suddenly trying to calm his raging nerves. Mokuba pulled out two manila folders from underneath his arm and handed him to his older brother.

"The top one's his and the other is some guy's named Arthur." Kaiba opened them up and looked at them confused.

"They're nearly blank." He commented.

"During our system crash we lost almost everyone's profiles. We were able to recover almost everyone's except those two." Mokuba replied pointing at the copies.

A few months ago Kaiba Corp. had gone through a devastating system crash. A virus had been let loose in what was suspected to be an inside job from one of the employees. Fortunately, every bit of information had been saved on back up disks. It had taken weeks for them to get everything restored. The bad news was nobody was ever caught.

"You couldn't find it on the back up disks?" Mokuba shook his head.

"That's what I don't understand. Somebody must have gotten into our reserves and destroyed the disk, because it was nowhere to be found. I was able to reenter a little bit of the information through some research, but other than that, that's it. It makes me wonder if the people who tried to crash the network were the ones who gave those other two false information and destroyed their profiles." Mokuba sighed and scratched the back of his head. "It doesn't make sense to me. What's the purpose?"

"You're right it doesn't make sense." Kaiba stated thoughtfully. "Something's going on. There's obviously a connection between all this, but for what purpose I don't have a clue."

"Well it's not only them. There are several other people who aren't in this tournament that copies the exact same pattern."

"How many?"

"Um…nine _fakes_ and five lost." Mokuba replied. Kaiba folded his hands and tapped his fingers in a thinking gesture. He angrily glared at the opposing wall as his mind worked over the information. Mokuba stared at him waiting for an answer. "What do we do?" Kaiba sighed.

"There's nothing we can do, but keep an eye on them. We can't prove those tournaments didn't exist outside of Kaiba Corp."

"But…" Mokuba sighed. An idea suddenly struck him. "If this involves Yugi, maybe he knows something. The guy has been gone for two years. Who knows what kind of trouble he could have gotten himself into?"

"That's not a bad idea." Kaiba replied. A memory suddenly flashed across his mind.

"_I doubt it, but do you remember back on the roof after Joey and I got in that fight I told you I was hiding something?"_

"_More like I figured it out, but vaguely yes." _

"_Sort o' has something to do with that."_

"**Mr. Kaiba?"** Kaiba reached over and flicked the button on the message speaker.

"What?" He answered coldly.

"**The first finalist has arrived."**

"Your point is?"

"**What do we do with him?" **Mokuba snickered as he recognized Roland's voice on the other end. Yugi must have gathered all his locator cards early.

"Is it Yugi?" Kaiba questioned. This was his perfect chance.

"**Yes sir."**

"Then make him stay put. I'll be there in a minute." Kaiba replied. He flicked the machine off in irritation and stood up. "Speak of the devil."

"Just be careful, Nisama." Mokuba spoke a tint of worry in his voice. Kaiba grunted and picked up his briefcase.

"I'll be fine." He answered and left.

"Kazuma, it's your choice." Yugi stated. The two were sitting in the battle city arena on a bench near the walkway. Yugi had defeated his last opponent within ten minutes and therefore had gathered his last locator card.

"What were my choices again?" Yugi rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I just told them to you!"

"I know. I wasn't listening that cute chick over there caught my eye." Yugi sweat dropped as Kazuma pointed to one of the billboards in the corner for Listerine. The chick on the sign was smiling pretty holding a bottle of the mouthwash.

"You really need yourself a girlfriend. Either that or we need to find you some new medication." Kazuma grinned.

"Oh come on. I'm trying to get you to laugh." Kazuma pouted crossing his arms.

"Ha, ha. How's that." Yugi faked. Kazuma rolled his eyes.

"Try laughing more human and less like a robot." Yugi chuckled slightly at the comment. "That's better. Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying you could stay with me or you can stay at the car and watch the tournament from the stands."

"What's the catch?" Kazuma asked folding his arm and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that if they figure out I'm working for the Shadow Guards and you're around they'll come after you, too. If you watch from a far and they figure it out, they won't suspect you…"

"…Since I'm not hanging around. I got ya. That's pretty smart. But…?"

"But if you stay in the car, well, you'd stay in the car. And then I'd feel really…guilty." Yugi sighed and ruffled his hair trying to come up with a safe solution. "And then I won't be able to check on you and you won't have any money to eat."

Kazuma smiled sadly and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I promised you I wouldn't put myself in any danger, so, I'll stay in the car."

"What? No, it won't be fair."

"No, what wasn't fair was me sleeping in a nice comfy hospital bed and you sleeping in front of the dumpsters waiting till they released me." Yugi grimaced at the memory. Those were a long two weeks. "I've been guilty of that ever since. Now it's your turn. I can handle a car for three days. That way I'm out of harms way, my guilt will be resolved, and nobody gets hurt. Besides, I can take care of myself. I still have around seven dollars from Benton. I can easily by something to eat for two or three days. It's all good!"

"But…"

"My mind is made up! I will you see at the end!" Kazuma stood up and goofily struck a pose as if he were making a great sacrifice. Yugi smiled softly. "Just you be careful."

"I will. Thanks, Kazuma."

"That's what friends are for." Kazuma waved goodbye and exited the arena. Yugi watched him go his heart feeling heavy.

"Friends are the reason I'm in this position." He muttered softly.

"Talking to yourself again, Mutou?" Yugi looked up to see a smirking CEO walking his way.

"I guess my crazy habits never die, do they?" He chuckled. Kaiba snorted and sat beside him.

"I'm surprised you finished so soon." Kaiba spoke resting his elbows on his knees.

"Are you?"

"No not really. Who was that guy?"

"Oh, a friend of mine. His names Kazuma." Yugi replied. Kaiba nodded his head not really caring. "How has your day been?" Yugi continued.

"…Eventful." Kaiba replied hesitantly. They sat quiet for a time. Kaiba couldn't get himself to ask the question. It was a simple 'what the hell is going on? And what the hell aren't you telling me', but it just didn't feel right at the moment. Yugi hadn't said anything yet and it wasn't going to be easy making him spill it all at once. No. He'll have to do this strategically if he wanted answers.

"So, now what? Just wait for the others?" Yugi asked breaking the silence.

"Hell, no! Are you crazy? Most of them wont be done till tomorrow evening." Kaiba stood up and smoothed out his trench coat. "Unless you want to sleep on the benches?"

"_Wouldn't be the first time."_ Yugi thought. Yugi shook his head and stood up. "Then I guess I will come back tomorrow."

"I have a better idea. I'll show you to your room and then you can just stay here."

"Okay."

Yugi followed Kaiba outside the arena through a door. It opened up to a wide hall way with linoleum flooring and blue and maroon walls. Kaiba led onward to an elevator. Yugi was expecting to go up but was surprised to find the machine taking them down two levels.

"So how did your duels go?" Kaiba questioned.

"They were fine." Yugi answered a little quickly. Kaiba eyed him curiously.

"Did you have a bad run in?"

"Unfortunately." Yugi replied darkly. Kaiba nodded and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I wouldn't have entered if I wasn't." Kaiba mentally growled at Yugi's short answers. This was going to take longer than he expected.

"Why didn't your friend enter?"

"Doesn't own a deck."

"Doesn't like to play?"

"No he enjoys playing he just doesn't own a deck."

"Why not?" Yugi hesitated with an answer. Kaiba smirked to himself as he mentally pinned Yugi.

"You're asking a lot of questions." Yugi stated peering up at Kaiba curiously. Kaiba cursed as Yugi dodged his trap.

"I was only curious." Kaiba replied.

"That's not normal for you." Yugi replied smirking ever so slightly. Now Kaiba was on the run.

The doors suddenly opened revealing another large hallway with several doors on each side. Kaiba quickly exited the elevator and stopped on the third door to the left. He pulled out a key card and slid it into the security lock. The light shown green and the door slid open. Yugi walked up behind him still smirking slightly.

"Here you are." Kaiba announced gruffly handing Yugi the card. Yugi stepped inside and gave a quick look over.

"It's nice." He stated.

"Of course it is. Are you surprised?"

"Not at all." Yugi smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to yourself. Just make sure you come back to the arena before the rest of the duelists get here." Kaiba spoke sternly.

"Of course." Yugi replied. Kaiba nodded and walked back down to the elevator.

As the doors closed he folded his arms and stared at his reflection in the metal box. He knew Yugi wouldn't crack easy, and he was pretty sure Yugi knew he was suspecting something. He just hoped he could avoid further suspicion till he finished investigating. This Kazuma fellow might be worth looking into and the fact that Yugi avoided answering his question on why the man didn't have a deck was another thought to look over. Kaiba sighed as he realized the work cut out for him. This was going to be a long night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next chap is on its way….eventually. I hope you all enjoyed. Updating is becoming difficult. Summer is supposed to be the time when you relax and have a great time just hangin out. Not me. Pshh. I haven't been home in weeks. And the next couple of weeks I'm gone again. My summer started with end of school home for two days, gone for a week and a half, back for another couple of days gone for another week, back for a couple days gone for a week and a half, then gone another week, then back for four days, then will be gone for four days, then will be gone for two weeks, then will finally be back. And between all that has been baby-sitting and other random away from home things. It's crazy I tell you! CRAZY!!!!

But, I'm doing my best to update when I can. Review!!! The more reviews the quicker this story gets updated.

Tootles and thanks for reading!

-Tragedyluver

Totally random thing:

OvO

(\/) My owl, He had a collar around his neck. You know the little red squiggly line that

/\ says 'you spelt this wrong' but it doesn't show over the internet. Oh well…I was bored…..again…..I can make a gerbil and a bunny rabbit too!!!!!

**P.S. I've got some other upcoming story blips in my profile if anyone is curious. They wont begin till I finish 90 of the rest of my stories, but they're there. **


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Once again my internet was down! What a surprise! At least it wasn't for two months like last time. But here's the next chapter! No dueling (thank God. I hate writing that stuff! I usually am just making things up!) So….ENJOY!!!

Also, thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't replied back. Part of it was because of having no internet and the other was I was being lazy. I checked my email at a friend's house and was bombarded so I didn't exactly have time! But just so you all know I'll do better and I appreciate every one of them greatly!

Enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Forgive Me Chap 6: Unanswered Questions

"Mokuba have you run his name through?" Kaiba questioned his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Yeah, and have only come up with 37,902 possible results and that's after narrowing it down to just Japan." Mokuba replied shortly. "Seto, this is going to take us ages."

"Check recent records to see if he checked into a hotel." Kaiba spoke ignoring Mokuba's complaint. "It could either be under his name or Yugi's name. It's obvious they're traveling together."

"Okaay…" Mokuba's fingers flew over his own laptop. "How big of an area span do you want?"

"All of Domino. Keep a close eye on the one's closest to the dueling zone." Kaiba's eyes scanned the screen as he searched over the documents. He had hacked into the police files in hopes that the man had maybe a slight criminal record or at least had fingerprints and a photo to show of his existence.

"There's nothing, Seto." Mokuba stated slapping his hands on the table frustrated. "He nor Yugi are registered anywhere. Unless they're assumed under another name they haven't checked into a hotel."

"Then where would they be staying?" Kaiba questioned to himself.

"A friend's house maybe?" Mokuba suggested.

"Yugi doesn't have anyone left in this city. It would have to be one of Kazuma's. But by the way Yugi's acting it looks like they're trying to keep as low a profile as they can. Whatever's going on they obviously don't want to be found."

"Well it's easy to find Yugi. I mean joining a tournament isn't exactly very secretive."

"No but traveling with a friend with no known whereabouts is a little suspicious."

Rubbing his eyes Mokuba sighed in frustration. "It's useless Seto. Without a last name it's virtually impossible. Yugi said he had been hopping from city to city. This Kazuma guy could have come from any one of them. There's no way of tracking him."

"Yugi hopped from city to city. City to city…" Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think. "I want you to trace records back two years and see where Yugi went after he left Domino. It might give us a hint at where to look."

Mokuba sighed and continued to search. There better be a connection because his hand was seriously beginning to cramp. As he peered at the flashing screen his eyes narrowed. This didn't make any sense. These documents couldn't be right. A cry of success made him jump. Kaiba was staring triumphantly at the screen.

"I found him! Kazuma Takashi. He was arrested for a night after caught attempting to shop lift a twenty dollar shirt." Kaiba then leaned forward in surprise as he read the next part. "The man after being arrested was immediately sent to the county hospital after he collapsed. He was diagnosed with advanced ammonia and inflammation of the lungs. He was stationed for two weeks at the Hintoro county hospital where he was treated. He was only sentenced for one night after it was concluded he had not been in his right mind when the crime had been committed. He was released Dec. 19 at 3:30 pm. I wonder if Yugi met him before or after this incident."

"Well take a look at this." Mokuba announced moving his screen so Kaiba could see. "Yugi hopped to three different cities staying in various cheap motels. Then around nine months after he left he disappears. He pops up after taking a job as a watch guard at a graveyard and then also a…heh…a butcher during the same time. I never thought Yugi would have the guts to take a job like that. But anyways he works for about three months and then completely disappears."

"He was working two jobs at once?" Kaiba asked incredulously. "Why?"

"In need of money I guess." Mokuba replied shrugging. "But I don't understand why he would just suddenly disappear. There is absolutely no record of him until the tournament." He gasped as a thought suddenly came to mind. "You don't think…was he living on the streets maybe? That would explain the jobs and why he completely disappeared! Maybe that's how he met Kazuma?"

Kaiba was silent. It was almost too much for him. Yugi living on the streets? It just didn't seem possible. But it made sense. In his need for help could he have turned to whom ever it was that was causing all this mischief? But that still doesn't explain back on the roof two years ago. Could this Kazuma be more than he's grasping? It was too soon to tell. It just added more questions.

"Right now Yugi's safe back at the arena. We'll have to play stupid until we figure out more or we can get him to talk."

"What about this Kazuma fellow?" Mokuba questioned. He had just uncovered some things he wish he never knew. Yugi was a good friend. To see how far he had fallen broke his heart.

"I'll send some people after him. If we're lucky we can get him to talk. He might give away more information assuming he knows what's going on."

Kaiba sat back in his chair as he contemplated. What was going on? Mokuba bowed his head and stared back at the document on the screen. He didn't want to believe any of this was true. Maybe it was just a computer malfunction or someone forgot to update. This couldn't be true.

"Seto…" Kaiba looked up to see the fallen expression on his brother's face. "What if my theory is true and Yugi really is living on the streets?"

"I don't know. Until we have more information Mokuba we have to wait. We can't jump to any conclusions just yet." Kaiba gave his brother a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you."

"Why don't you head off to bed? It's been a long night. Thank you for your help."

Mokuba nodded and gave his brother a hug. Kaiba watched as his brother disappeared up the stairs to his room. Turning back to his lap top Kaiba continued to stare at the screen. As he thought about it more he began to fear what Mokuba said was true. Looking back Yugi did seem a little pale and thin. Of course Yugi had always been thin but maybe there was something more. He'd have to wait until he had more answers. Perhaps it was just his imagination. He dreaded to think if it wasn't.

Kaiba sent a fax of the picture of Kazuma Takashi to Roland. Making a quick phone call Kaiba shut down his computer and also headed to bed. Tomorrow would bring answers. Right now he should only worry about the tournament. Everything would eventually fall into place.

"Hello?" Yugi muttered groggily as he answered his cell phone. It was one in the morning. Yugi had ended up falling asleep in one of the chairs.

"Y-Yugi?"

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Yugi's eyes flew open wide-awake. He sat up straight clutching the phone to his ear.

"They know who I am." Arthur sobbed bitterly into the phone.

"Who knows?"

"The Purifiers." He cried.

"How?" Yugi asked perplexed.

"When I was dueling that blonde kid. They were waiting for us when we were done." Yugi cursed himself for leaving so soon. He should have stayed.

"What happened?" He asked urgently.

"I lost the duel w-when they tried to jump me. Fortunately I was able to get away. There was only two of them, b-but they know, Yugi! They're gonna pick me out! What if they find out about you? We're screwed!"

"Arthur, calm down." Yugi spoke calmly. "They were going to find out eventually. Come to the arena and you'll be fine. Kaiba's got security everywhere. They can't do anything to you."

"But what if they find me? W-What do I do? They know my name! Th-They'll kill me!" Arthur was sobbing so hard now it was hard to make out what he was saying.

"It's alright Arthur, you need to calm down. We'll figure something out. How many locator cards do you have?"

"I-I've got six. Yugi what do I do?" Arthur pleaded through the phone.

"Do you think you can make it to the arena?" Yugi questioned.

"I-I don't know how to get there."

"Okay um…"

"Yugi, what's going to happen? They know! They know!! I don't stand a chance! They stole my necklace!"

"I thought you said you got away?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"I told you they tried to jump me after the duel. They grabbed it when I was trying to escape!" Arthur sobbed in reply.

"Okay, okay, calm down. You remember where the car is don't you?"

"Y-Yeah I think so."

"Go there. I'll meet you and then we'll figure out a plan after that. Understand? Can you do that?"

"Yeah. The car. I'll be there." The two hung up the phone. Yugi went racing out of the room barely remembering to slip his shoes back on. He ran down the hallway and into the elevator. Pressing the up button the elevator ascended. Yugi shifted from side to side in impatience. As the doors barely parted he squeezed his body out and sprinted toward the exit. One of the guards ran out behind him.

"Sir?!" He called.

"I'll be right back!" Yugi answered not looking back.

"D-Don't lose that card! Or we can't let you back in!"

"Fine!" Yugi shouted bursting through the double doors. Fear clenched his heart as he made his way down the sidewalk. He blew past surprised bystanders and down darkened alley streets. He was about to turn the corner into the square when his phone rang again. Stopping only for a moment to take it out of his pocket he answered.

"H…Hello?" He puffed.

"Yugi! Don't come! Don't come! It's a trap! Arthur set a trap!" Kazuma whispered hysterically through the phone.

"What do you mean Arthur set a trap?"

"The Purifiers are with him! They're waiting for you! You gotta get out of here!"

"H-Hold on! The Purifiers are at the car!"

"Yes!!" He cried.

"Shit! Where are you?"

"I'm running down an alley. Get back to the arena Yugi!"

"Call me when you're safe!" Yugi hung up the phone and turned around ready to flee. It was too late. He had been too close to the car. The men found him.

"Well if it isn't the King of Games. I'm surprised Yugi. Joining up with such a lowly society."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Yugi lied smoothly. The man smirked and stepped forward.

"That's not what your little friend here says." Scry continued. "He told us all about your predicament."

The two men standing behind Scry chuckled. They were holding another by his arms. The man sagged on the ground, his face bloody and his left eye swollen. Yugi choked as he recognized his partner.

"A-Arthur?" Yugi's heart fell to the floor as Arthur coughed and looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't have a choice. Th-They were going to k-kill me." Arthur sniveled.

"It's not your fault, Arthur. You'll be fine." Yugi reassured. His heart was beating erratically, now. They were in trouble.

"Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this by force. Hand over the necklace and we'll let you go free." Scry held out his hand waiting. Yugi gulped and glanced at his partner.

"And if I don't?" Yugi questioned glaring hard. The Purifier nodded his head and one of the men behind him, Hikaru, kicked Arthur hard in the ribs. There was a definite crack as the man cried out in pain.

"Understand?" Sighing defeated Yugi reached into his coat pocket. Scry's eyes glittered as the man pulled out the small pendent. Arthur stared at this questioningly.

"I'll hand it to you on one condition." Yugi spoke calmly clutching the necklace to his chest. Scry slightly retreated his hand. "You have to let Arthur go. You have no use for him now."

"I swear." Scry replied smiling and giving Yugi a mock bow. Nodding Yugi stretched out his hand. The necklace dropped and Yugi watched with a grim expression as Scry's palm closed over it in triumph.

"Now let him go." Yugi demanded. Arthur pulled but the men held him tightly.

"You know, I don't think so. He may have use for me after all." Scry replied smirking dangerously.

"Purifier! Hand him over!" Yugi barked angrily. His eyes darkened with fury as the man stepped back laughing.

"Sorry, he knows too much."

"Purifier!!"

"As for you, I have no need for your existence. Felix! Take him out!"

"Yugi!" Arthur cried as Hikaru dragged him off.

Felix grabbed a black object from beneath his jacket, Yugi dodged to the side behind a dumpster as several rounds were shot missing his body by several inches. Growling Yugi reached into his boot pulling out a small dagger. He dashed from his cover the bullets following his steps with deadly accuracy. Aiming with his own preciseness Yugi threw his knife. The bullets immediately ceased as the metal penetrated Felix's shoulder.

Felix cried out in pain and grasped his wounded arm. The gun dropped to the floor leaving him unprotected. Yugi took this chance and dashed forward throwing his body with all his might against the bigger person. Felix fell to the ground shocked. Yugi reached for the gun but as his hand was about to touch it a foot kicked it to the side. Another shot was fired grazing the Shadow Guards arm. There was a choked cough beneath him as the bullet imbedded itself into the fallen Purifier. Yugi swung out his leg and caught his attacker off guard. Scry fell on his back his finger on the trigger. Another bullet whizzed by catching Yugi in the side of the thigh. Once again it only grazed but it still brought him to the floor.

"You bastard! You killed Felix!" Scry roared with anger. Yugi stumbled out of the way as the man let out another barrage of bullets. Hiding behind the dumpster for a second time Yugi answered.

"I didn't kill him! You did! How stupid could you be shooting your enemy so close to your comrade! Not like I really care since now that's one less Purifier to deal with!" Yugi's leg and arm throbbed. He reached down into his other boot and pulled out a second knife. He held it clenched in his trembling hand.

"On the contrary!" Scry replied laughing. He was standing now, both guns grasped in his hands. He slowly walked forward towards the dumpster. "We gained a new member today! I believe you know him. Joey Wheeler, right? He used to be an old friend of yours!"

Yugi's heart stopped. "You're lying! Joey would never join someone like you!"

"But you are wrong my friend. Anybody would join a society like ours! We told him the truth and he accepted! He understands the severity of our situation! We are doing this for the good of the people! Why can't you understand that?"

"Did you happen to mention that what you think is good for the people is absolute control?" Yugi whipped his head around trying to find an escape.

"I told him what I had too for him to understand. He knows what we are doing is right."

"Does he also know that what you think is right also includes kidnapping and murder?"

"It comes with the job, Yugi! We do what we have to, to survive! The situation doesn't always have to come out like this!"

"But on the contrary do we have a choice or are you just going to blow our brains out once you've got what you need?" Yugi growled angrily. The knife gently slipped in his hand as the blood soaked his fingertips.

"That is not my decision. Our leader is the one who decides who shall live and die. It is up to him!"

"And who is this leader? Huh? Some coward that hides behind his pawns? He lets you do the dirty work while he just sits back and watches!" Yugi ducked as Scry put a round in the side of Yugi's cover.

"Never speak of our leader! He is no coward unlike you who is hiding rather than fighting!"

"There is a difference between cowardice and complete stupidity!" Yugi shouted back. He flattened himself on his stomach locating the distance between him and his target. Calculating the amount of time he had in his head silently Yugi prepared himself. Quietly he propped himself up on his toes and placed his hands on the sides of the can.

Scry's footsteps edged closer. "I'll give you one chance to give up!" Yugi yelled.

"Now why would I do that? You're at my mercy…ACK!" The dumpster rammed into the side of the purifier catching him off guard. Yugi jumped from behind and kicked the guns from Scry's hands. The Purifier attempted to recover but Yugi was too quick. He nailed him hard in the face with his knee breaking the Purifier's nose. Scry gasped and instinctively held his bleeding face.

"That's for Arthur!" Yugi growled. A flash of yellow light knocked Yugi right off his feet causing him to skid about a yard. Shaking his head he noticed a black corvette at the end of the street with Hikaru leaning out the window, his necklace glowing.

"Scry let's go!" Hikaru hollered. Scry stood up and grabbed both his guns. He aimed for Yugi's head ready to fire. Yugi tried to get to his feet but the blast had caused him to become slightly dizzy. A group of sirens suddenly pierced the air. "Cops! Scry! Come on!"

Changing his mind Scry took off and jumped into the back leaving the body of their comrade behind. Yugi growled and sat up. He forced himself to his feet and ran after the speeding car. He was too late there was no way he could catch up. Flashes of blue and red danced across the buildings as the police rounded the corner. Yugi ran back into the alley and retrieved the knife that was still lodged in the dead man's shoulder.

The cops screeched to a halt and surrounded the little alleyway. They piled out of their cars guns drawn. Several of them walked into firing range as they scoped the area. They came upon the dead man and felt for a pulse.

"We'll need the CSI we got a dead one!" One of the men called. A police officer hiding behind his door reached inside and radioed the station.

"You think gang related?" One of the men asked.

"Looks it." The officer replied. He bent down and shown his flashlight on the man's sweater. R13 was scratched into the ground by his head. "Yep, looks like an R13 victim."

"Damn, they've been at it these past few months. Expanding their territory?"

"Probably." The two men retreated back to their cars as they waited for the forensics to show up.

A dark shadow went unnoticed as it slipped around the corner and disappeared down the street. Yugi sighed in relief as his little trick worked. R13 was a gang that had been around when he was a boy. They used to scratch their initials into the ground beside their victims head to announce their kill. It was the first thing that had come to Yugi's mind. The gang wouldn't mind. It just added to their list of why they should be feared. Yugi's necklace is what saved him. Using it he was able to blend into the shadows and make his escape unnoticed.

Yugi made his way back to his car. It was parked a little ways down the street to his left in front of an abandoned warehouse. He opened the front door and searched for his black jacket. His arm and leg were still bleeding quite profusely but there was nothing for him to dress them up with. His hand grazed the sleeve of his jacket beneath the seat. He pulled it out and immediately put it on. He would be able to at least clean up back at the arena. Checking he found his key card still sitting snug in his front pocket. Relaxing slightly he limped back to the arena making sure to take the long way.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Kazuma muttered to himself as he ran across the street. There was a bench next to a bus stop. He made his way toward that and plopped himself down exhausted. That had to be the scariest situation he'd ever been in. Well, not counting that time that he and Yugi accidentally drove in the middle of a gang turf war. _That_ was scary.

But this…this situation didn't make any sense! Why would Arthur help the Purifiers? Not like it looked like Arthur was in any shape to defy them, but still! He ratted them out! If that dog hadn't started barking he may never have woken up in time to see them coming! They had pulled up in a black corvette with their lights off across the street. When he saw the three Purifiers and then Arthur step out he knew there was going to be trouble. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but when he saw them walking toward the car and then heard them mention the words: "Yugi…" and "Better be here!" Kazuma immediately snuck out the side door and took off down an alley.

He prayed Yugi was alright and was far enough away he didn't get himself caught. He would never forgive himself. His sympathy then turned toward Arthur. They must have caught him after the duel he was in. Who knows what they could have done to make him talk. The thoughts sent shivers down his spine. Right now he should be worrying about finding someplace warm. This city was cold at night.

Standing up now that he had his breath back Kazuma flipped out his phone. His finger was about to hit the call button when a black corvette came to a screeching halt. Kazuma froze in panic as two men hopped out of the car and tackled him to the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that was enough for me in this chapter. Yes I know Yugi gave away the necklace to Scry! I know! I know! I know! But that's the snazzy thing! Think about it!! You'll understand what's going on later. There's more than meets the eye with these necklaces…and Yugi…if I keep talking I'm going to end up giving it all away so I'll shut up now.

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. I wont even say when the next chapter gets up. It's like a curse. Every time I say 'soon' something wrong happens and it gets updated really 'late'. So the word soon has become taboo so just keep an eye opener. Once again thanks and review! I'll say it again the more reviews the better the urge to update!

Tootles!

Tragedyluver


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! From outer space! With that sad look upon my face…yeah. Tired. I updated! Hooray! I don't think I've made any progress though. Well, maybe a little. But I'm not satisfied! This story is moving too damn slow!!!!! Bah!

Sorry for the late update. I'll try and do better. I hope you're all still with me.

Hey, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Means a lot! I hope you'll like this chapter. So I'll shut up so you can read….

Read and enjoy! Review maybe too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 7: Tower of Questions 

Kazuma moaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness. His head throbbed and his right wrist slightly ached. What happened? An image of a black car and two burly men immediately came to mind. Purifiers!! Kazuma snapped his eyes open. A blinding white light met his gaze forcing him to blink and grab his head from the pounding headache.

"My apologies." A smooth, yet cold voice answered. Kazuma tried opening his eyes again only this time more slowly.

"Where am I?" He whispered, his vision slightly coming into focus. He was in a bedroom….a really _nice_ bedroom.

"You're in a guest bedroom in my mansion." Kazuma shifted his eyes to the tall, young man with chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Do I know you?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. My name's Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and the host of the Duel Monsters Tournament." He paused for a moment as if debating his next sentence. "I'm also a…friend of Yugi's."

Kazuma immediately shot up at the mention of his friend's name. Worry plastering his face.

"Yugi! Where is he? Is he alright?" Kaiba stared at the man slightly confused and taken aback.

"Yes, he was at the dueling arena last time I checked."

Kazuma's heart fluttered as he panicked.

"I know, but where is he now? He had left the arena earlier to go save Arthur, but there was a trap and I don't know if he made it back or if the Purifiers got him! Because your obviously not a Purifier and…and…so you would know nothing about it, but I don't know if he made it back! I didn't call him yet! What if he's looking for me? I have to call him! I have to make sure he's okay! What if he's not okay?" Kazuma attempted to climb off the bed as he rambled to himself, but Kaiba pushed him back.

"Hold on, slow down. What do you mean Yugi left the arena?" Kazuma gaped at him for a moment not knowing how to respond.

"Well…uh…you're not a Purifier?"

"No, I don't know what a Purifier is."

"Oh…" He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think. His fingers accidentally grazed the large bump on the back of his skull causing him to wince. Stopping his ministrations he smiled. "Sorry, I'm not sure whats going on. Are you my enemy?"

"No I'm not your enemy." Kaiba replied confused. Perhaps they knocked him out a little too hard.

" You're not? Oh…then why did you kidnap me?"

"I need answers."

"What if I don't know the answer?"

"Then all of this would have been a waste of my time and energy." Kaiba growled. Kazuma grinned and pushed his back against the headboard. But soon his smile disappeared as a more depressing thought came to mind.

"I'll make a deal with you." He stated.

"You not really in a position to be making any deal." Kaiba countered.

"But you need answers and if you want them you have to make this deal." Kaiba narrowed his eyes warily. "If you call Yugi and tell me he's okay then I'll answer anything you need."

"Just by calling him."

"Yes."

Kaiba stared at the man for several moments. Seeing there was nothing to lose and everything to gain he whipped out his cell phone.

"What's his number?"

Yugi limped down the sidewalk doing his best to block out the pain. Blood dripped off his fingers and down his leg staining the inside of his clothes. Thank God for leather. It wasn't going to show through. As he strolled down another darkened alleyway a million questions stabbed at his mind demanding to be answered.

Why did they keep Arthur? What were they going to do to Arthur? Was Arthur still alive? What was he going to tell the boss? He chewed the hem of his sleeve as he thought of the boss. What was he going to tell the boss? _Hey, yeah. Sorry Boss, I left my duties and sort of got one of our best guys kidnapped. He's probably dead by now, but hey I'm in the tournament! _He could only imagine how well that was going to go.

And then there was Joey. Why did Joey join? What was his reason? Did they give him _'the world is in danger'_ speech or was it more along the lines of '_your skills are amazing! Join us and make a difference for mankind!' _The thought of his old friend made his heart ache and his blood boil. A mix of anger and fear engulfed his heart as he thought about it. Why Joey? Why now? How could Joey fall for such a lowly group of people?

"_You fell for it too."_ The little voice in the back of his head spoke. He bowed his head ashamed. He had fallen for the same thing. If he hadn't he wouldn't be in this mess.

"But still why would Joey join?" Yugi spoke allowed angry.

"Why would I join what?"

Yugi's heart stopped. He whipped around and glowered at the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing out here so late?" Yugi demanded.

"No need to be so hostile." Joey replied holding up his hands in defense.

"I have every at the moment!" Yugi snapped.

"Well if you want to know, I couldn't sleep and I felt like going for a walk." Joey said answering the original question. "But now why are you out here so late?"

"I was looking for someone." He lied. It wasn't _really_ a lie. He was meeting someone. It just turned out to be a shooting match behind a garbage can.

"Oh." Joey took a step forward, but Yugi took a step back. Sighing Joey shoved his hands into his pockets. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Ha! Not in the slightest." Yugi replied. His eyes fell to his shirt where he knew the item of his interest would be found.

"I have a question for ya, Yug'." Yugi slightly flinched at his old nickname, but he quickly recovered.

"That's funny because I have like six for you."

"Realy?! Well…what?"

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you join?" Joey's mouth fell slightly open in shock. How'd he know so quick?

"H-How did you find out?"

"A little birdie told me. Now why?" Yugi ordered.

"Well, why did you join?" Refusing to answer.

"None of your business."

"Then it's none of yours."

Yugi snapped his mouth shut seeing the others point. But the glare on his face still remained like stone. This conversation was getting nowhere. Why should he care? They weren't friends anymore. Joey was old enough to take care of himself and make his own mistakes.

His arm and his leg throbbed even worse and every time he'd take a step a squishing noise would come from his boot due to the amount of blood pooled at the bottom. He needed to get back to the arena before he passed out.

"I have to go." He spoke softly. He turned around and continued to walk doing his best to hide the limp in his leg.

"Yugi wait!" Joey called. "Please!"

The tapping noises of Joey's shoes coming up behind him forced Yugi to turn around. Joey may not be an official enemy yet, but that doesn't mean he still trusted him.

"What?" He asked wearily.

"Yugi I joined because I wanted to help you!" Joey blurted. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't care what Tristan and Tea said. _He _cared.

"Help me?"

"We may not be friends anymore Yugi but…I know you! You wouldn't join with the bad guys!"

"Who said I joined with the bad guys?"

"N…the people you're working with aren't nice people Yug'! They're criminals! You could get hurt or in trouble!"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Yugi questioned softly. He hadn't expected this turn.

"I-I've always cared." Joey whispered. Yugi shook his head and gripped his wounded arm.

"I'll see you at the tournament, Joey." With that he walked away.

Joey felt the stab at his heart and couldn't help the tears that pricked at his eyes. What had he been thinking? Yugi wasn't going to take a complete U-turn and open his arms wide like nothing had ever happened. He had screwed up too big this time.

No Yugi was right. They'd see each other at the tournament. Words weren't going to solve this problem. Only action.

An hour had passed and Yugi had successfully bandaged his wounds. He had shown his pass and the guards let him through with little trouble. He quickly headed to his room and from there cleaned up the cuts.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need stitches." He muttered to himself.

Joey had sounded sincere in their brief conversation but Yugi still couldn't help but feel angry. This wasn't something they could just ask forgiveness and expect to be friends. The wound had been too deep and too large for a couple of emotional words to solve everything.

As Yugi put the med kit away he was about ready to flop into his bed when his phone rang. Kazuma! He had completely forgotten! Running to his coat he pulled out the device and answered.

"Hello!"

"Yugi?"

"Kaiba? How'd you get this number?"

"A friend of yours gave it to me." Kaiba replied. Crap. Kazuma you idiot.

"Can I talk to him?"

"No." Was the flat reply. Yugi could hear the smirk on the other end.

"Why not?"

"Because he already left." Kaiba lied.

"Oh. Then why are you calling me?"

"You're friend asked me too. He said his phone had died and I offered to call since I needed your number."

"Why'd you need my number?" Yugi questioned confused. Kaiba inwardly groaned. Damn you Yugi stop being so perceptive!

"I was notified you left at an odd hour."

"Now you're keeping tabs on me?" Kaiba knew he led himself into that trap.

"Tournament policy. Can't have you disappearing and not show up." He lied.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'm back so everything's good."

"Alright, then that's it."

Yugi stared at the phone bewildered as the other hung up. That was weird. He was going to have to talk to Kazuma tomorrow. At least he was safe. Shrugging his shoulders he snapped his phone closed and crawled beneath the sheets. With the moment his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

"Was he okay?" Kazuma questioned as Kaiba reentered the room.

"He said he was back in his room. He sounded rather tired so I ended the conversation quickly." Kaiba replied. It wasn't a lie. It was just slightly bent.

"Alright. You told him where I was, right?"

"Just like you asked."

Kazuma smiled happily. Kazuma wasn't the brightest of the bunch. He was sheltered much of his life due to his sickness, but after his parents died he was tossed to the streets. He never did finish grade school and was only able to read the absolute basic. Yugi through their journey together tried to help and better his skills, but the man was never really interested in learning. He lived in a 'home' thanks to a sympathetic caretaker, but as he grew older he ventured out determined to find himself. He hadn't realized his sickness would take such a turn and threaten his life as much as it did now. Yugi was probably the only reason he was still around.

"Now it's your turn to honor your end of the deal." Kaiba spoke.

Kazuma nodded in understanding. This man was cold, but something told Kazuma he could trust him. Yugi had spoke often of their duels and their rivalry. He had said how near the end of his time in Domino Kaiba was the one who helped him through his loss. Maybe Kaiba wouldn't mind helping a little more.

"Ask away."

"Why don't we start with the Purifiers. Who are they and why are they a threat to Yugi?"

"They're a group of people that believe they can change humanity for the better." Kazuma replied.

"But why are they a threat to Yugi?"

"Yugi got himself involved in the wrong crowd on accident and it happened to be their enemy." Kazuma replied nervously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Just by accident?"

"Yeah." He lied. Kaiba saw right passed it and decided to take another approach.

"How'd you meet Yugi?"

"That's something I like to keep to myself." Kazuma replied.

"Kazuma, if you keep lying and holding your secrets I can't help. We had a deal."

"I know we had a deal! But w-who says we need help? We're perfectly fine!" He was getting nervous now. "Why are you so interested?"

"Because somebody found their way into my company's system and tampered with some files. I want to know why. There's evidence that Yugi's somehow involved and I can only guess you are as well."

"I'll tell you that part, but that's it. If you want to know more about Yugi talk to him."

Kaiba sighed his frustration growing. Taking a breath he calmed himself and continued.

"Fine. Who tampered with the KC files and why target tournament info? The truth this time."

"Alright, the truth. There's two types of gangs running around. They believe themselves more of as their own secret society, which in a way they are. They've been at each other's throats for ages now."

"Over what?"

"…Things."

"Kazuma." Kaiba growled warningly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" He exclaimed.

"Try me."

"They're certain items that each side would kill to have." Kaiba didn't press what they were, guessing it really didn't matter.

"Continue."

"Anyways, there's the Purifiers and the Shadow Guards. They're both nasty and will do whatever they have to, to get what they want. It's difficult to actually retrieve the items from the other side without winding up in a full out show down with bullets and knives. So they came up with a better solution. They decided they'd use their…uh…skills instead. It was more effective and less life was lost."

"In skills you're talking about dueling skills, right?"

"That's one of them."

"What's the other?"

"Like I said you wouldn't believe me." Kazuma laughed nervously as Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"What happened next?"

"They fought it out. Taking the items from each other trying to gain the most. They'd send in spies who'd gather the names of their enemies. In doing so they could do a background check."

"That's why they hacked into my database?"

"One reason. Yugi and several others became a target. It wasn't uncommon for the enemy to hit a road block and end up having little to no information on their suspects. So when it got around with the man's extensive duel history they must've found away into your company and got their hands on those files."

"But that doesn't explain the false files."

"False files?" Kazuma questioned.

"They implanted several false files with names of people in the tournament with fake information. They input excessively high numbers in categories of tournaments they've participated in and their win lose ratio."

"They called it an intimidation file." He replied, memory returning. "They figured if they had figured out about the information in your company the enemy would have as well. So they implanted false files to scare off and intimidate the other. It was their way of dropping moral and boosting their credit." Kazuma explained.

"How do you know all this?" Kaiba questioned. Kazuma was able to go into extensive detail, which usually isn't possible unless he was part of it.

"Mr. Kaiba I had nothing to do with it. I swear. Yugi and I got stuck in the middle." Kazuma replied defensively seeing the look the CEO was giving him. "Neither of us wanted in this."

"Then why are you still in it?"

"We don't have a choice."

Kaiba sat in his bedroom chair as he contemplated what Kazuma had told him. It had been an hour since their conversation. Kazuma refused to disclose any more information after his last statement. Eventually Kaiba had to let him leave. (Of course he had him blindfolded so he couldn't find his way back but that's something else entirely.)

His initial thought had been true about there being a connection between the files and Yugi. But now the question was who exactly was it that corrupted the system and how is Yugi involved? Why _is_ Yugi involved?

He had thought he'd have all his questions answered only to have them stacked even higher. He was going to get to the bottom of this even if he had to force it out of Yugi himself!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!Runs in frantic circles Joey wasn't supposed to come in! Kaiba should be more cynical! And Kazuma shouldn't sound so stupid!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I'm done complaining. Sorry. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!!!!!

-Tragedyluver


End file.
